Your Princess is in Another Castle
by Mz Hxde
Summary: Kai is a young American/Japanese woman living in Domino City who along with her friends gets pulled into an ancient cosmic battle with the fate of the world at stake and all Kai wants to do is go home. Please note I do use dub names but that's because the dub is what I'm most familiar with. Re uploaded after being deleted by the site for content breach.
1. Chapter 1

It was hot, had been for weeks and it seemed everyone in Domino was doing their best to enjoy the weather. Children laughed as they ran in and out of public water features in the park and adults rolled their sleeves up as they made their way to and from work forgoing the underground or taxis and choosing instead to walk to their places of employment.

The youth of Domino were also out in droves, high school students in summer uniforms and those old enough to have finished education wore short skirts, shorts and tank tops as they enjoyed their time in the sun,

"I hate summers in Japan" Kai complained, "They're so hot!" she pulled her long red hair, inherited from her foreigner mother, into a messy ponytail as she tilted her head back on the park bench she was sitting on,

"Where would you rather be then?" Anzu asked her friend,

"Anywhere. America, Europe, anywhere but Japan" Kai groaned reaching for her bottle of water which was unfortunately empty, "Figures" Kai scowled standing up and brushing the dirt from her shorts, "I'm making a convenience store run who wants what?"

"We're good thanks" Yugi smiled at the taller girl, "Take your time we'll be here"

The group had decided to spend the day in the park and Kai had only agreed to come along with the promise there be no talk of card games, because being friends with Yugi Moto et al meant that Kai had been to her fare share of tournaments and a day without mention of card games was in Kai's opinion a blessing.

The convenience store was thankfully just a five minute walk from the park so Kai was able to make it there without melting in the heat that seemed determined to melt just about everything else. As she waited for the traffic to subside so she could cross the road Kai could smell the faint aroma of burning tarmac and turning her head towards the smell she noticed a section of the road was blocked off,

"Thank the lord I'm not driving today" Kai said to herself as the light changed to green and she was able to cross the road.

The cool air of the industrial strength air conditioning unit brought immediate relief to Kai's sun frazzled nerves. As she perused the chilled section looking for a new bottle of flavoured water she bumped, literally, into another person, "Sorry" was Kai's immediate response,

"You'd think you'd look where you were going" a familiar voice chastised, looking up Kai found herself looking into the face of none other than Seto Kaiba,

"Well one doesn't expect to run into rich folk in convenience stores. They tend to import bottles water from the slopes of the Alps or something equally as ridiculous" Kai was undeterred by Kaiba's words having been in the same class as him when they had both attended Domino City High School and they still saw each other … socially from time to time,

"Mokuba wanted particular brand flavoured water" was the explanation Kaiba gave before lifting a bottle of water and walking away from the chilled section.

Kai shrugged and picked up a bottle of raspberry water as well as a small tub of ice cream and headed to the counter and paid for her items. As she left the store the heat from outside hit her like a wall making her scowl again and pull her sunglasses down over her brown eyes to shield them.

As Kai walked towards the park again she was stopped when Kaiba's car pulled up alongside her,

"Get in" Kaiba said opening the door for Kai,

"You know I'm supposed to be spending the day with my friends. And while I realise it's probably been a while since someone's stroked anything that wasn't your ego it's the middle of the day and I'm not getting in the car" Kai stood her ground crossing her arms over her chest,

"Tell your friends the heat got to you. I have air conditioning" Kaiba's lips turned up in a smirk knowing he'd just sold Kai on coming over,

"Fine" she sighed climbing into the back of the car and pulling her phone out of her pocket to call Anzu, "Hey it's me listen the sun got to me so I'm gonna head home"

_"Oh come on it's not that warm!" _Anzu complained,

"Don't want to be the only girl?"

_"They've already started talking about card games" _Anzu was clearly not amused but if they were talking about Card Games then Kai certainly wasn't going back,

"Sorry. We'll do something later, go out somewhere there can be no talk of card games"

_"I'm holding you to that" _

"Come round about eight and we'll head out"

_"I'll be there"_

"See you then" Kai hung up the phone and placed it back in her pocket, "Alright lets go"

* * *

**Can't keep me down fanfiction dot net you take my things down for "mature content" I'll just put them right back up again and without that one paragraph you pulled me over. One paragraph people. One.**

**Like and favourite if you enjoyed.**

**Leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box.**

**Subscribe and become a fan today and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I put out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba's house did indeed have air conditioning though it did little to stifle the heat that built up in the room as soon as Kaiba shut the door,

"Well this was fun I'm sure" Kai said idly putting her clothes back on, "next time though try calling beforehand so I can think of a convincing lie to my friends"

"Hm" was Kaiba's only response. It was no secret that after the battle city tournament, which had really only finished a week ago, Yugi Moto and 'the gang' weren't his favourite people in the world. Somehow though Kai seemed excluded from 'the gang' and was therefore afforded status as occasional booty call buddy, which really didn't bother Kai,

"Well I'm leaving"

"Isono will take you home"

"Hm" this time it was Kai's turn not to respond

* * *

Since both Kai's parents were Egyptologists her mother an American and her father Japanese Kai was often times left in the company of nannies or other family members when her parents were away on business. As she got older however and learnt to fend for herself Kai was more than happy to be left to her own devices when her parents were away.

This time they were on a two week trip to America and as such had left Kai as much money as they thought she'd need plus some more just in case which added to her earnings from the game shop was quite a pile of money so she was free to go out whenever she chose.

Deciding to take a bath Kai stripped down as the tub filled with water, even though the small apartment she lived in with her parents didn't have air conditioning as such, you simply opened the windows and the large patio doors that lead from Kai's room to the small balcony outside, Kai still chose to soak in the bath for the better part of an hour refilling the tub with warm water as it got cold.

After the bath and feeling rather tired from her earlier activities Kai decided perhaps a nap was in order. So after towelling off she opened the patio doors to her room and fell asleep in the heat much like a cat would.

* * *

_# Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck, some nights I call it a draw #_

groping around in the now dark for her phone Kai swore under her breath that if this was Seto Kaiba calling her again she'd tell him exactly where he could stick his phone call,

"Hello?" she asked groggily into the phone

_"It's me! Buzz me up!"_ Anzu's perky voice sounded through the phone

"Give me a sec" slinking out of bed and wrapping the satin dressing gown she'd bought once as a joke around her Kai buzzed her friend into the apartment building and waited for the knock that would signal her arrival at the door.

A few minutes later and the two women were standing in Kai's room with the doors still open since it was still unfailingly hot outside while Anzu talked about what Kai had missed while she was off lying down with her sun induced headache,

"I swear if they so much as mention card games tonight I'm going to scream" Anzu finally finished,

"Well if they do I'll just bottle them" Kai said plainly lying back on her bed sheets,

"You know I always wanted to ask something" Anzu began after a moment of silence only punctuated by the odd car horn beeping signalling the distress of the owner of the car stuck in traffic in this weather,

"Ask away I'm an open book. no secrets here" Kai answered, and for all intents and purposes it was true, if someone asked her if she was seeing anyone she'd say no but if they asked if she was sleeping with anyone she'd say yes and tell them who, regardless of who had asked the initial question,

"Why are your bed clothes always dark reds and blacks?" Anzu asked

"I dislike bright coloured bed clothes" Kai answered, "pinks and whites and baby blues get soiled easily and it's not easy to get stains out of colours like that. That and they're inclined to fade the more you wash them"

"What kind of stains are you trying to get out?" Anzu asked her friend raising an eyebrow,

"Well I'm a red blooded female with needs and sometimes those needs aren't met so I meet them myself"

Anzu's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. Yes she knew her friend was a sexual being and had more than one partner in her life and sometimes in one night but she had never thought that Kai would have to 'take matters into her own hands', "I can see I've shocked you. So let us change the subject and help me chose something to wear out tonight. Where are we going?"

"I don't know. I mean there's that new place opening down town but I heard its guest list only"

"Nonsense, nothing is guest list only if you know the right people" Kai grinned, it was true she did know a lot of 'the right people' so taking her phone out from under her pillow Kai quickly dialled a number,

_"Hello?" _

"Tenchi! It's Kai"

_"Kai? How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while" _

"I'm great, listen that new place opening down town is that anything to do with you?"

_"Yeah it is how'd you guess?"_

"I have a nose for this sort of thing. So listen I was hoping you could get my friends and I in and I'll make it up to you"

_"You got it" _

"Tenchi you're the best" Kai pandered,

_"You know it babe. I'll see you later" _

"Count on it" hanging up Kai turned to Anzu, "We're in"

"How do you know these people?" Anzu asked completely baffled, in the space of a five minute phone call Kai had managed to get the group into one of the most exclusive clubs domino city had to offer,

"I just know people. When your parents are never around and there's nothing to do in a foreign city but go out to dance clubs you get to know people" Kai shrugged, "Now come on I need something scandalous and easy to take off and put back on"

* * *

They decided on a white chiffon style dress with gold accessories as well as some gold gladiator sandals which made the outfit look distinctly Egyptian. Add some kohl liner and some gold make up and they were good to go.

Anzu had also brought the clothes she would be wearing out to Kai's apartment and so had changed when Kai was winding her long red hair into a braid that would hang over her shoulder. When they reached the club after texting the other three directions Kai was the first to walk up to the bouncer and give her name,

"Hikari Takahashi. The other four are with me"

The bouncer nodded and let all five teens in without question. Inside the music was loud and bodies were everywhere, on the dance floor, around the bar and in booths littered around the club,

"This place is amazing!" Jou exclaimed, "Just look at all the girls!"

"Oh man this is the best night ever!" Honda agreed before the pair dashed off to talk to as many girls as they could,

"We should have a table somewhere around here, oh there it is!" Kai grabbed Anzu by the hand, who in turn grabbed Yugi fearing perhaps that the small boy would get lost in the throng of the crowd, and led her to the table that had been reserved in her name, "I'm going to get some drinks then maybe dance a little. You guys want anything?"

"We're fine" Anzu answered, truth be told being in clubs like this one made her feel uncomfortable, they were much more Kai's style then her own. But she felt contented to sit with Yugi and try to have a conversation that didn't involve Duel Monsters.

* * *

Kai decided not to bother with a drink instead heading straight out to the dance floor. Moving through the throng to the DJ booth she was able to request a song and promised it would be next so she let the crowd swallow her up as she began to sway her hips to the sound of the music letting the bass flow through her body.

After her song was played and after dancing for a solid half hour afterwards Kai decided she needed a drink and a cigarette, so she fought her way to the bar and downed two shots before grabbing her purse from the table, she'd kept the money for drinks in her bra seeing as pulling notes out of one's bra was always an effective way to get the attention of a bartender, and headed out to smoke.

The cool air hit her as soon as she stepped out, finding a place against the wall of the club where she could still hear the music Kai sparked up and inhaled, letting the slow burn of the smoke fill her mouth before she exhaled watching as the smoke spiralled up into the night sky and disappeared into nothing.

After she finished her cigarette Kai moved to go inside and find Tenchi to repay him for getting her on the guest list. Tenchi wasn't really someone Kai liked seeing more than once every few months, he was the type of man who wore too much aftershave and called women 'babe' because he couldn't always remember their names.

She was just about to head inside when someone put their hand on her shoulder; turning around Kai was faced with none other than Seto Kaiba's chest – again, "Well, well fancy seeing you here"

"I was looking for you actually. I found you through the gps on your phone when you 'checked in' here"

"Who knew social media was actually useful for finding people" Kai laughed, "So what can I do for you? If you're here to hook up you'll have to wait there's a bit of a queue"

"I'm going to America for the rest of the summer actually so I won't have time to wait"

Kai quickly weighed up her options: if she were to go back inside and find Tenchi she was in for a night of unimaginative sex with a guy who wouldn't know where to find his dick if it wasn't attached. On the other hand she and Kaiba had been whatever it was they were since their last year in school together and he definitely knew what he was doing,

"Alright just let me sort this out" turning to the bouncer she slipped him some notes, "I was kicked out because I got in a fight"

"You got it" the bouncer put the money in his pocket and Kai turned back to Kaiba,

"Alright lets go"

* * *

**I had a really in depth discussion about Kai with a friend the other night. I was originally planning on her being 'morally ambiguous' but the more I thought about it the more I decided 'morally bankrupt' would be a better idea.**

**Like and favourite if you enjoyed.**

**Leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box.**

**Subscribe and become a fan today and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I put out.**


	3. Chapter 3

_#_ _My dear, there is no danger. Can't you see they turn blind eyes? To we swift and spotlit strangers? Oh, before the rush is over #_

Groping around her nightstand for her phone Kai found the cursed contraption and answered without looking at the caller ID,

"Hello?" she asked groggily, Kaiba had offered her alcohol when she had gone back with him and Kai had drank far too much, her inhibitions lowered significantly when she was drunk and the brandy Kaiba offered her plus the shots she'd already done at the bar had been enough to get her tipsy,

_"WE'RE GOING TO AMERICA!" _Jou Wheeler's voice yelled down the phone, causing Kai to hold the purple plastic device away from her ear,

"God dammit Jou there's no need to yell, and what do you mean we're going to America?"

_"Kaiba's holding some new Tournament to celebrate opening his new Theme Park in America and he invited Yugi and Me and everyone else. You got an invite as well!"_

"Really how nice of him considering I know absolutely fuck all about Duel Monsters. Nor do I want to" Kai added the last part before Jou could offer to teach her anything, "When are we leaving?"

_"Flight leaves at six tonight. We're gonna be there all week!"_ Jou's excitement could hardly be contained,

"Fine. Let me pack and I'll meet you guys at the airport" Kai hung up and groaned, she was in no mood to fly to America it was a fourteen hour flight and she couldn't use her parents air miles to upgrade from coach which is what she assumed they were flying in, "Fuck him anyway he didn't mention America last night"

So rolling out of bed and not bothering to dress Kai quickly located her suitcase and loaded it carefully with the outfits she'd require for the coming week, locating the travel sized shower items along with her small bottle of perfume Kai stored them all in her satchel bag along with her tablet and some necessities for flying.

Kai did a quick internet search for Kaiba's new Theme Park and discovered it was going to be in Los Angeles so she tapped out a quick email to her mother to explain that she would be in America for the next week and would be staying in a hotel the name of which she'd get as soon as she knew more and once she knew she'd send another email. After making sure her Parents were aware of what she was doing Kai sent an IM message to Mai telling the blonde that she would be in LA for the week if she had time,

_'Not that I'm not thrilled your coming but what's the occasion?'_

'Kaiba has some tournament thing to open his new theme park and so he's set everyone up with tickets to come over. Yugi and Jou are duelling and I guess Honda and Anzu are going as cheerleaders. I have a sneaky suspicion I'm going as an international booty call'

_'What makes you say that?'_

'Well he mentioned he was going to America for the rest of the Summer last night when we were at his place and I said to be weary of loud obnoxious American girls so I might have turned him off finding someone out there'

_'Well why don't you IM me when you get to the hotel and we'll do something fun!'_

'Can't wait! I'll see you soon!'

Logging off Kai picked out an outfit that would be aeroplane appropriate but still live up the high standards she set herself when she stepped out into the world. After settling on a dress, some flats and a jacket Kai jumped into the shower and washed off the make-up that didn't quite come off the night before as well as just having a quick freshen up before flying for fourteen hours.

Once she was ready to go Kai called a taxi service and locked up the apartment before heading down to the street below to wait on the taxi. As promised it arrived within five minutes of the call and they were off.

"KAI OVER HERE!" Jou's unmistakeable voice yelled as Kai made her way through the airport to where the blonde was waving widely at her,

"Yes Jou I can see you, you can stop waving now" Kai uttered sarcastically, "I don't see why you're so happy, you realise it's a fourteen hour flight in coach then whatever crappy ass motel/hotel we've all been set up in"

"We're not flying coach" Yugi said, "Kaiba has us all in first class" Kai silently cheered and made a promise that once she reached America whatever Kaiba wanted from her he'd get just for setting it up so she wouldn't have to fly coach.

Not that she had anything against flying coach. It was just on ridiculously long flights she preferred to use the air miles her parents racked up flying all over the country to upgrade to first or business class,

"Alright then where's our check in desk?" Kai asked,

"Over there" Anzu pointed at a group of desks that had just opened all of which read 'Los Angeles',

"Well I say we check in and get this party started!" Jou exclaimed again racing off towards the check in desks.

Once the group was checked in and they had passed through security they found somewhere to sit down for coffee and a snack before their flight was called,

"I feel I should warn you all that things in America are a lot different than here" Kai mused sipping her latte, "For starters the rules about what you can show skin wise are a lot more lax, you'll find girls in short skirts without tights and shirts that show obvious cleavage" Jou and Honda looked like they'd died and gone to heaven, "Don't expect half naked girls because you won't find them" she added, "I'm just saying it's going to be a bit of a culture shock"

After explaining some more about America Anzu and Kai broke off from the boys who wanted to go over strategies and different cards. So the girls decided to have a look around the different airport shops,

"How do you know so much about America?" Anzu asked Kai who was currently perusing the different manga's for sale in a small book shop they'd found,

"I was raised in America" Kai answered picking up two more books, "My Mother's an American after all"

"I thought maybe your Dad would have raised you like a normal Japanese girl" Anzu said as she followed Kai to the register,

"Well you see the thing was and still is that my Parents are very rarely at home. They have important jobs and because of that they travel the world. When I was younger they couldn't very well leave me at home on my own for weeks on end so I went with them and it was usually my Mother who would have time for me and she would treat me like any young American girl. Then I started school in America and I made friends and I adopted the social customs they had, of course at home I spoke Japanese and I took off my shoes when I entered the apartment, little things like that were my Father's way of encouraging me not to abandon my Japanese heritage. It's why he taught me kendo himself, being a national champion when he was younger, of course my American friends thought this was amazing that I was learning how to fight with a sword but they didn't understand it really.

Then when we moved back to Japan and I started high school in Domino I'd already been through both Elementary and Middle school level in America not to mention already completing my freshman year of High School" Kai explained, "I mean we're friends because when I came I had no friends here at all because all the girls in my class viewed me as an American girl not a Japanese girl and because of that they tended to shun me, plus they'd already been through the same schooling levels I'd been through and had their own friends and cliques and because of that they tended to view me as an outsider.

People often ask me why I'm friends with people who are at least a year younger or in some cases two years but I tell them that you were the first people not to shun me when I came to Japan. And you've all accepted that I'm not completely Japanese but not completely American either"

Anzu thought about Kai's words for a while and then broke out into a large grin,

"Well I'm glad you're our friend too Kai, I mean I don't think I could survive this long without any female friends" she laughed,

"I think I might have gone insane myself. I mean being friends with men isn't a bad thing and some you really can be friends with but as much as I'm thankful for Honda, Jou and Yugi all they talk about is Duel Monsters. Then whenever Duke is thrown into the mix it's an argument about what's better Dungeon Dice Monsters or Duel Monsters. And then there's poor Ryou who occasionally gets possessed" Kai shook her head,

"Yeah by a raging psychopath" Anzu agreed,

"Mm Sociopath" Kai corrected, she'd studied psychology a little in her spare time and so she was able to give Anzu a rather basic and slightly brief profile of a sociopath to back up her statement.

"Wow how do you know all that?" Anzu asked her friend mouth open in shock even though Kai didn't think she'd actually gotten into that much depth,

"Memorised it" was Kai's response, "Human behaviour is actually really interesting. Oh look our gate's open, we should get the other three and go"

Anzu nodded and followed after Kai as she rounded up the other three and they made their way towards the gate to wait for the plane to start boarding. Of course once it did they were some of the first passengers online and the first class cabin was more a section of small rooms with beds and a little table as well as a small toilet, "Wonderful. Well I guess I'll see you all in America" Kai smiled before entering her little room and getting comfortable on the bed before taking out her tablet.

As the flight attendants did their safety instructions Kai stretched out on the bed and waited for the plane to level out before taking off the seatbelt they'd provided after which she switched the little sign on the door to 'DO NOT DISTURB' and promptly fell asleep again not really having slept much the previous night.

* * *

**The little rooms in first class was taken from Emirate Airlines where the first class rooms are really little rooms, I didn't get a real good look at them as I passed through the plane when I went to Dubai last year so some of it is just guesswork and the rest is what I did see. **

**Like and favourite if you enjoyed.**

**Leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box.**

**Subscribe and become a fan today and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I put out. **


	4. Chapter 4

Upon arriving in America Kai felt refreshed and having reapplied the makeup she took off to sleep in didn't look like she'd just flown fourteen hours across the world for one man's ego,

"How did you guys find the flight?" Kai asked as soon as the others met up with her, "I slept like a log"

"I can never sleep on planes" Anzu yawned a little, "So I just read and watched some movies"

"I didn't sleep either. I was too excited!" Jou was practically trembling with excitement, "I've never been to America before"

"It's gonna be warm. And really sunny, also there might be a few earthquakes. You'll see the locals shaking as the ground splits in front of them and their house disappears into a sink hole yelling 'we love it here!' bunch of idiots if you ask me" Kai scoffed, California was hot and she had really wanted to escape the heat not fly half way around the world to encounter more of it,

"I hate flying" Honda complained, "Those little rooms were really claustrophobic"

"I thought they were fine" Yugi said, "Or maybe that's just because I'm small" he laughed

As the group disembarked the plane Kai shielded her eyes immediately from the sun and sighed, she was now debating whether or not to give Kaiba _everything_ he wanted when she saw him again. Taking her phone from her messenger bag Kai switched out the SIM with her American one and quickly sent a text to Mai,

_'Just got off the plane, hot damn California is warm! I'm melting already!'_

'You just like to complain. It's not even that warm, I was in Phoenix last week it was 112 three days in a row. The locals were like 'oh yeah but it's a dry heat' I swear I've never drank as much water in my life'

_'Could be worse. Remember Spring Break last year, I took a shower on the Monday then on Friday when we were leaving I still wasn't dry!'_

'That was because you were in more wet t-shirt contests than anyone. Wet t-shirt queen'

"Who are you texting?" Anzu asked once they entered the terminal building to collect their luggage,

"Mai. She's in LA too, she isn't going to Kaiba's tournament but she's here for the week on tour so she might have time to hang out if you're up for it" Kai responded still tapping away on her keyboard,

"Oh no I remember the last time I went out with you guys. The sun was coming up when we got home"

"That was a good night" Kai laughed, "Well if you don't want to hang out I'll just have to buy you things myself but if you hate them it's not my fault"

"I trust you. Just nothing too scandalous" Anzu cringed a little thinking of what her friend could possibly pick out in American stores,

"I promise"

The two girls caught up to the boys and they managed to collect their luggage without much fuss. When they exited baggage reclaim there was Kaiba's faithful dogsbody Isono waiting for them with a sign,

"This way please Mr Kaiba has you booked into the Best Western hotel, you each have a room to yourselves but they are all right next to one and other. The other duellists will be on the same floor" Isono helped them put their bags into the boot of his town car and drove them to the hotel.

While the others took in the sights of the city Kai who had taken the front seat next to Isono pretended to be fixing her make up in the mirror while she asked the older man when Kaiba wanted to see her,

"So where is he?"

"Mr Kaiba is staying in the Penthouse Suite of Embassy Suites Hotel. He has asked me to bring you over immediately"

"Of course he has. Guys I'm gonna meet Mai before the tournament starts ok? So I'll probably be back late"

"We aint bringing your suitcase too!" Jou said looking slightly shocked at the thought,

"You won't have to lift it. The bell boy will lift everything out of the boot for you and bring it upstairs all you have to do is tip him. Give him twenty dollars" Kai explained, Anzu nodded,

"Give Mai our best won't you?"

"Of course"

After Isono dropped the others off at the hotel Kai got out with them and pretended to be waiting on a cab. When the others had definitely gone upstairs she got back in the car with Isono only this time she got in the back. Isono knew by know what the score was so he put up the divider between the back and front as Kai changed into something a little more appropriate for her meeting with Kaiba.

* * *

"If you use this key you'll be able to get up to the Penthouse Suite without bother" Isono handed Kai a hotel room key and she nodded once to show understanding before turning and heading through the lobby of the hotel, choosing to use the side lift like an escort normally would so as not to attract attention.

Once on the top floor where the Penthouse Suite was located she quickly strode from the lift to the door and opened it with the key Isono had given her,

"Well I'm here" she called into the empty space. The suite was comprised of a large open are living room/kitchen and two adjoining rooms one of which Kai assumed to be Mokuba's the other Kaiba's

"That was quicker than I expected" Kaiba walked out from one of the adjoining rooms that must have been his, he was clearly stressed as was evident by the bags under his eyes and the pale look on his face,

"I work fast when I need to. You do not look well at all; let's relieve some stress shall we?" Kai grinned as Kaiba stood aside and let her enter the room.

* * *

"So are you feeling less stressed?" Kai asked, lying tangled in the sheets of the hotel bed she and Kaiba had barely made it to while ripping each other's clothes off.

"Some" came the slightly breathless response from the other side of the bed. Kai grinned propping herself up on her elbow to face the brunette.

"In that case we'll need to go again until you're completely decompressed" she stated this rather matter-of-factly although the grin on her face was hard to miss.

Kaiba had to smirk a little. He knew inviting Kai out to America was a good idea. Tournament or not

* * *

**Like and Favourite if you enjoyed.**

**Leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box.**

**Subscribe and become a fan today and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I make.**


	5. Chapter 5

After leaving Kaiba's hotel suite Kai immediately called her 'toxic twin' a name she and Mai had come up with one night when they had gone out in America to celebrate Kai's passing of her final High School Exams. They called each other their toxic twin because no matter what they did or who they did they would never judge each other for it since they were both as toxic as each other. It was all meant as a stab at people who looked down on them for their lax attitude to things people found toxic like excessive alcohol consumption or the partaking of drugs.

So calling Mai and meeting her in the closest bar the two proceeded to catch up on all they'd missed being continents apart and really only having time to send quick emails since Kai more or less ran Sugoroku Moto's game shop now since Yugi spent a lot of time on tour or in tournaments and Sugoroku's back gave him a lot of grief in his old age. The first thing Kai had done was shoo all the stragglers who hung around outside the shop hoping to catch a glimpse of Yugi, she'd had to go out with her broom and literally sweep them all away the first time but they'd learnt not to come back unless they wanted to buy something. Then of course there were the kids who just wanted to come in and see Sugoroku's card collection and talk to him about duelling, that had to be cut back on as well. Though Sugoroku had already made his money as an archaeologist and Yugi made quite a lot of money on commissions for his likeness being used on cereal boxes or something similar so the rent of the shop and the mortgage for the apartment above it wasn't an issue but all the same the shop needed to turn some profit so kids who didn't buy anything had to be cut down on dramatically as well.

After spending the night with her toxic twin all Kai wanted to do was crawl into her nice plush bed in her nice quiet hotel room and sleep for two days but no she had to shower and get ready for the opening ceremony of Kaiba's new Tournament. Not to mention now she was an international booty call she had no choice but to respond to Kaiba's text messages requesting her presence in his bed,

"When did my life get so complicated?" Kai groaned as she fell into her bed for a few hours much needed rest.

* * *

As expected the opening ceremony of the new Tournament was a grand affair. Kaiba who was busy trying to run his company had left the running of things to Roland and Mokuba who were more than capable.

The Tournament would play out like so: assembled from all over the world were the best duellists the game had to offer. They would all compete in randomly selected matches to see who would win a chance at duelling Yugi for his title as king or in some of the contestant's case queen of games. Kai didn't quite get all the rules since she was pretty sure she nodded off at one point.

After the opening ceremony closed Yugi et al made a point of greeting an old friend Rebecca Hawkins girl genius and her Grandfather a Professor of History and an old friend of Sugoroku's. Thankfully Rebecca and her Grandfather were both fluent in Japanese so there was no need for Kai to play translator.

Kai was pretty much dead on her feet for the whole meeting and thankfully Anzu noticed otherwise Kai might have actually collapsed there and then, she was after all running on about two hours sleep,

"You don't look well. Why don't you go back to the hotel and we'll meet up later"

"You're a saint" Kai hugged Anzu and with a wave to the others set off back to the hotel to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

When she met up with the group later Jou was thrilled to tell her all about his first match which was against none other than Sugoroku Moto himself who had acquired some sort of rare card and wanted to use it to test Jou with.

Kai simply smiled and nodded in the right places, not really caring what happened while she was asleep. As Jou went into great detail about his game he divulged that Grandpa Moto had thrown his back out and needed to be taken to the infirmary by Professor Hawkins so the group was going to cheer for Rebecca in his place.

So Kai followed the group now including one Otogi to where Rebecca was duelling the Chinese Champion a girl called Vivian Wong. It seemed that Rebecca was winning or at least that's what Yugi was able to tell her so Kai cheered with the others as Rebecca won her duel which was apparently a relatively short one because of the monsters and spells Rebecca had played. Afterwards the group descended on Rebecca to congratulate her,

"Well done Rebecca I think that was the shortest Duel I've ever seen" Kai joked with the girl in English

"Hey isn't that Ryuzaki and Haga?" Otogi asked in broken Japanese making everyone turn to a large TV screen where the duo were duelling someone with ridiculous hair and taste in clothing, Kai couldn't remember his name.

The pair had managed to summon their most powerful monsters and looked rather confident in their choices that was until the fashion challenged man Sieg the screen told her was able to play 'Ride of the Valkyries' and both Rex and Weevil's monsters were immediately destroyed and they lost the duel completely,

"I stand corrected" Kai mused, "That was the quickest Duel I've ever seen"

Jou paled watching the screen and Kai realised that he must have to duel the fashion challenged Sieg next. Thankfully it wasn't until the next day so the group had time to check out some of the attractions the park had to offer and because they were VIP guests they were able to skip waiting times and get on the rides right away.

Kai was having a good time when her phone rang and knowing it could only be one person excused herself from the group saying it was her mother checking in,

"You rang?"

_"Where are you?" _

"Um the Blue Eyes rollercoaster" Kai answered, "We were just about to get on"

_"I need you to come to my office as soon as you can" _

"You're really that stressed?" Kai asked, "Wait stupid question. I'll be there soon" hanging up Kai turned back to her friends, "Sorry but my Mother wants to see me. She's in LA as well and wants to make sure I'm eating and sleeping properly"

"That's fine. We'll meet up later" Anzu smiled warmly at Kai who returned the smile and headed off to find her way out of the park. After getting lost once or twice Kai finally ran into Mokuba who was making sure everything was running properly,

"Mokuba!" Kai called running over to the smaller boy, "I'm glad I ran into you"

"Oh hey Kai what's up?" Mokuba asked, he was well aware of who Kai was in relation to his brother and was always happy to help her with whatever she needed,

"I'm a little lost. I'm looking for an exit" Kai explained, "I have to meet your brother"

"Come on I'll show you a way out" so Kai followed the smaller teen out of the park and managed to flag down a taxi that would take her to Kaiba's office in downtown LA.

* * *

Again Kai strode with purpose across the lobby only this time it was the Kaiba Corp building and not an exclusive hotel. She strode right up to the front desk and coughed slightly to get the secretary's attention,

"I'm here to see Kaiba. He's expecting me" she said in perfect English making the Secretary blanch a little, she had no doubt been expecting Kai to be some lost tourist since she did look more Asian than American save for her dark auburn hair inherited from her American Mother,

"Mr Kaiba there's a woman here to see you –" the secretary was cut short and she nodded into the phone, "Yes Mr Kaiba" she hung up and turned her attention back to Kai, "If you take the elevator on your left Mr Kaiba's office is on the top floor"

"Of course it is" Kai laughed, "Thanks for your help" she turned on her heel then and strode over the elevators taking the first one that arrived to the top floor. The doors opened on a no doubt private floor and Kai stepped out onto the plush carpet something she guessed was for insulation against things like high heels. Walking over to the double glass doors in front of her Kai pushed them open easily and was met by Kaiba's PA a girl she'd seen on more than one occasion when she'd met Kaiba at his home,

"Go right in. He's waiting"

"And we wouldn't want to keep our lord waiting would we?" Kai joked before opening the door, "Well here I am" this time the blinds in the room were all wide open and Kai could see all of downtown LA through the large open windows,

"Shut the door" Kaiba said, Kai complied and crossed the room to where the brown haired man was still sitting behind his desk, as soon as Kai was standing in front of his desk however he walked around it to stand in front of her.

Before Kai could ask what was going on Kaiba stood up and threw all the papers off his desk before leaning over Kai forcing her to lean back against the desk,

"I see where this is going" Kai grabbed Kaiba by the lapels of his jacket and brought his body closer to her own, "Didn't know you had a twisted side Kaiba but I like it"

* * *

"You know I've never done it in an office before" Kai joked as she reaffixed the straps on her shoes, "Next time though maybe the couch, I'm going to have weird marks on the backs of my thighs from the desk"

"I'll keep that in mind" Kaiba agreed buttoning up his shirt, looking at the time on her phone Kai bit her lip it was late,

"Yikes I've been gone a while. The others will wonder what happened to me" Kaiba simply scoffed, "I know you're not the biggest fan of my choice in friends but please do not scoff at my choices because in case you'd forgotten you're one of them" and with that Kai stole out of the office.

Once she'd left the building she called Anzu to inform the girl that she would be returning to the hotel,

_"I guess you and your Mom had a lot of catching up to do"_

"Well that's what happens when your mother is a famous Egyptologist giving lectures all over the world" Kai joked, "I'm just getting in a taxi I'll be back soon, then we can go out if you like" Kai had indeed managed to hail a taxi and give the driver the name of the Hotel

_"Sounds like a plan. The boys are too busy obsessing over Jou's duel tomorrow. Otogi's the only one who wanted to go on any rides with me after you left" _

"Well Otogi's an American they love Theme Parks" Kai laughed and she heard Anzu do the same, in the background she could hear Otogi asking what was so funny. Anzu told him and he demanded the phone in his outrage,

_"You think you're so funny huh Takahashi well don't forget your half American"_ Otogi said sarcastically in English,

"I'm so scared" Kai laughed,

_"You should be" _

"Oh really what are you going to do?"

_"Nothing you won't like"_ Otogi's voice had taken on a flirty tone, and Kai figured what was the harm in flirting back,

"And how would you know what I like and don't like hm? We hardly know each other"

_"Well then I think we should get to know each other better"_

"Hand Anzu the phone" Kai told him, "I'm just pulling up outside so I'll be up in a few"

_"See you soon!"_

Kai hung up and paid the driver, who seemed impressed she was able to speak two languages fluently and switch between them at a moment's notice, the money for the fare before stepping out of the cab and entering the hotel.

* * *

**Gonna stop here because it's getting long and I still want to have long chapters to come and I can't do that if I put everything into one chapter.**

**I leave you with this: Ireland (and possibly New Zeeland) is the only country where a train can be late because of livestock on the tracks.**

**Like and favourite if you enjoy, leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box, subscribe and become a fan today and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I put out.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next duel the group was scheduled to watch was Rebecca and Leon. However due to Grandpa Moto going missing there was a park wide search initiated to find him. Turned out the Chinese Champion Vivian Wong had 'kidnapped' him in hopes to win Yugi's affections for herself,

"What do people see in him?" Kai wondered aloud while everyone else was cheering Yugi on, "Must be the Pharaoh" she concluded, when taking possession of Yugi the Pharaoh was able to change almost everything about Yugi from his tone of voice to the way he held himself. The Pharaoh was a much more dominant personality as opposed to Yugi's submissive.

That thought brought some very unpleasant images to the forefront of Kai's mind and she had to shake her head physically to rid herself of them. That really wasn't something she wanted to think about.

In the end of course Yugi, or the Pharaoh whichever way you wanted to look at it, won the duel and so the group Grandpa included headed off to watch Rebecca. She was doing well according to the others but whatever Leon did with his strange deck of mostly fairy tale monsters was enough to win the duel.

Yugi congratulated Rebecca on a duel well played anyway and she vowed next time around she would win all her duels and eventually Yugi's affections, something Anzu wasn't best pleased with,

"You look positively green" Kai teased, "You wouldn't have something for our little Yugi now would you Anzu? Or do you prefer his Egyptian counterpart?" the brown haired girl looked positively shocked; making Kai chuckle darkly these people were far too easy to read.

The final match to decide who would duel Yugi would take place the next day so once more the group including Rebecca and Grandpa Moto and Professor Hawkins decided to explore the park in a little more depth.

Kai was content with buying drinks and watching the others go on the rides with Grandpa Moto and Professor Hawkins than actually doing anything. Truth be told it had gotten a little _rough _the previous evening when Kaiba paid a visit to her hotel room and there were bruises all over Kai's body some of which could just about be seen with the low rise jeans and crop top she'd worn that day, she'd noticed Anzu looking at the bruises and biting her lip and was just waiting for her friend to question her about them.

* * *

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Kai asked Anzu, the former was hanging upside down on the latter's bed reading an American Magazine she'd bought earlier on their way home from the park,

"We could go dancing" Anzu suggested looking wearily at the angry red marks and bruises that littered Kai's body, "Kai?"

"Hm?"

"You'd tell me if anyone was bothering you wouldn't you?" Anzu bit her lip as Kai accidentally dropped her magazine and had to stretch to get it back causing her top to ride up her chest further,

"Of course I would" Kai replied, "You're my friend" she shot Anzu a genuine smile something rare and Anzu almost couldn't believe her eyes,

"It's just, you have a lot of bruises" Anzu continued,

"Oh those, those aren't because someone is bothering me" Kai laughed, "No those are trophies"

"Trophies" Anzu asked

"Mm, men you see like to see evidence of their lovemaking prowess and when it comes in the form of bruises and say ligature marks it gives them a sense of achievement. I'm the same, when I see a guy I've been with walking down the street and he has marks on his arms that clearly come from my nails it makes me all tingly inside" Kai looked over to see Anzu wearing another shocked look on her face, "Relax Anzu I won't go into detail. You're too innocent for all the sordid details. I'll just tell Mai" that sentence was designed to get a rise out of the younger girl and it worked like a charm,

"No! You can tell me anything!" Anzu insisted

"Anything?" Kai asked sitting upright on the bed and smiling like a cat that'd just gotten the cream, "You're sure?"

"I'm sure" Anzu nodded to show her resolve,

"Well ok then" Kai slinked over to Anzu much like a snake would and got comfortable on the pillows Anzu had set up all along the headboard, "So last night someone I'm with regularly, I won't put names in here to protect identities, came to see me in my hotel room. He'd had a really bad day and needed to blow off some steam so I suggested things get a little twisted, he agreed and well one thing led to another and I ended up handcuffed to the headboard for most of the night while he took his time with everything.

Of course that escalated to me being blindfolded and while I'm not usually a submissive it was pretty fun for a while. Of course I could only take so much and then it was time to switch positions. I'm much more comfortable being the dominant and I think he liked letting go as well, not being in control for once, not having to take charge can be very freeing for people who have to do it all the time" Kai smirked closing her eyes to relive the night before, "I never knew he had a fetish for biting though I must admit I did wonder before when he was so eager to bite when we met up before –"

"Ok I think I've heard enough" Anzu flailed her arms out in front of her, "You're right I don't want to hear the sordid details save them for your Toxic Twin"

"Oh but that wasn't even that sordid" Kai laughed, "I was going to go into more detail but if you don't want to hear about how good it is to have a man who knows what he's doing between your legs –"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Anzu hit Kai in the face with a pillow, "Oops"

"Oh you're a dead woman!" Kai grabbed a pillow of her own and whacked Anzu right in the face with it.

This continued for a while until both Kai and Anzu ended up on the ground Kai holding Anzu's arms over her head, "Submit!" she yelled in between fits of giggles,

"Never!" Anzu laughed wrestling to get free.

Apparently the noise had gotten the attention of the boys, and because Anzu had left her door slightly open when Kai had entered they were able to pour through it all at once. Staring at the scene before them Yugi went red and quickly rushed out of the room, Duke just smirked while Jou and Honda had to take a minute to realise what was going on,

"A little privacy guys" Kai said addressing the trio of idiots in the doorway before leaning back down and nipping Anzu's neck with her teeth making the girl jolt at the action, "I'm kind of busy here" Kai immediately soothed the wound on Anzu's neck with her tongue in a display simply for the guys,

"We're sorry!" Jou and Honda quickly exited the room pulling Duke with them, the door slammed shut as they left,

"Oh my god that was hilarious!" Kai fell of Anzu laughing so hard she couldn't breathe while Anzu quickly ran to the bathroom to inspect the damage Kai had done in the mirror,

"Is this going to leave a mark?" she cried, "Oh my god it is isn't it?"

"Calm down no one will be able to see it when we go out and anyway I'll cover it for you. It's only a little mark after all"

Before Anzu could kill Kai, and she really looked like she might, Kai left the room quickly returning to her own passing the boys down the hall. Giving them a wink before entering her own room to get ready for the night.

* * *

The next day was the semi final of the KC Grand Championship and Kai was hungover as _fuck_, she and Mai had entered into a drinking contest with a couple of local boys and while Kai could hold her liquor it had not turned out well. She ended up making out with Mai while everyone in the bar cheered them on and Anzu looked on apparently scandalised at their actions. Of course Kai did end up taking one of the local boys home with her, a surfer by nature he had long shaggy blonde hair and a tan that covered every inch of his body, every inch as Kai discovered when she got him into the room with her.

Now she was standing in the Kaiba Dome wishing Mokuba would just turn the damn microphone off and that the crowd would just shut up, hell she would even settle for lying in a dark hole somewhere as long as it was quiet,

"So this is what happens when the Toxic Twins get together" Duke laughed and Kai shot him a dirty look from behind her sunglasses, "Whoops sorry do you have a headache?"

"I'm warning you Otogi I'm not just a pretty face" Kai seethed, "I will make you wish you'd never been born" swearing some more in English as Mokuba continued talking Kai wondered briefly if she could make a quick getaway and not have anyone notice.

Just as she was about to make her move there was another loud noise and Kai looked up with the rest of the crowd to see none other than Kaiba himself land in the middle of the arena on a jet pack, "Damn he's got cool toys" Kai laughed

"I wonder what's going on" Yugi asked, "Mokuba said Kaiba wouldn't be competing at all"

"Maybe he just wants to see who wins this duel so he knows who's gonna face Yugi in the final" Jou offered,

"Hm" Kai hummed in response, each time this week that Kai had seen Kaiba he'd been beyond stressed so Kai really didn't think he'd put all his work aside just to watch one duel and even if he did then surely it would be the final so he could watch Yugi his self proclaimed arch rival beat the pants off some poor sod.

As it turned out however the reason Kaiba had landed was that Sieg Lloyd had entered the tournament under a false name he was in fact Sieg Von Something or Other and he was the head of a rival gaming company who had been left in the ever expanding shadow of Kaiba Corp after Kaiba took over from his Stepfather. Sieg had intended to put his company back on top by producing holograms but he was too late and Kaiba was a step ahead of him and managed to seal the contract with Illusion Industries to provide holograms for official Duel Monsters tournaments, so instead of going back to the drawing board and developing something else Sieg had decided instead he'd bring down Kaiba Corp, "Fool" Kai scoffed.

Also as it transpired Kaiba couldn't kick Sieg out of his tournament because of some arbitrary rule so Kaiba agreed instead to a duel to determine once and for all who was the better man or company head.

* * *

Kaiba won. Without really breaking a sweat, and throughout the duel Kai's hangover had subsided some since Yugi felt bad for her and kept buying her bottles of water. Kai kept telling him she'd be fine with some sleep but he insisted she take the water he was buying for her and then when the Pharaoh took over it turned into an all out fight between the pair,

"You two fight like Serenity and I used to" Jou laughed, "You'd think you were brother and sister"

"If we are I'm older" Kai laughed

"What makes you think you're the older sibling? I'm thousands of years old you're nineteen" the Pharaoh questioned good naturedly,

"It's a matter of principal" Kai said folding her arms over the Pharaoh's head, "I'm taller for a start"

"That means nothing" the Pharaoh swatted at Kai's arms but she simply leant her head on top of her arms,

"Wow comfy. I think I'll just sleep here" while the pair where arguing Kaiba finished Sieg off and stepped down from his platform actually laughing. It made Kai smile a little to see the other let off a little steam, "Eh you know what I'm just gonna find a hole to crawl into and sleep for a year. I'll see you guys later" Kai left her seat and quickly caught up to Kaiba, "Had fun then?" she asked falling in step beside him,

"I admit to nothing" Kaiba answered but Kai could still see the ghost of a smile on his face no matter how he tried to hide it,

"Whatever you say" Kai grinned as she adjusted her sunglasses to keep the glare of the sun out of her eyes, "Fucking sun" she grumbled finishing the last dregs of the bottle of water she'd been carrying,

"What's wrong with you?" Kaiba asked her observing Kai out of the corner of his eye,

"Hangover. I was out last night, tequila shots and the influence of my Toxic Twin"

"Toxic what?" Kaiba asked clearly confused by the turn of phrase, so Kai explained the concept to him which made him chuckle a little, "So that's what you've been doing all week"

"Pretty much though today is the only day I have a hangover and it would be the day when everyone decides they're going to yell and scream at the top of their lungs not to mention your stunt with the jet pack, which reminds me. Where the hell did you get a jet pack?"

"I know people" was the response; Kai simply huffed and changed the subject,

"I suppose now that you've got your kicks in beating someone into submission you'll be going back to the Legion of Doom and won't be requiring my particular brand of stress relief anymore" Kai stopped at a burger place and looked for a moment at the food in the window before her stomach growled and she thought better of her choice,

"You know you could stay for the rest of the summer" Kaiba said not commenting on Kai's stomach

"Mm I have things to do in Japan" Kai replied, "With Grandpa's back acting up and Yugi going off on tours every so often someone needs to watch the shop, once this is over I'll be going back to Japan with the others"

Plus Yugi was going on a fact finding mission to discover the Pharaoh's name and unlock his memories so the group had decided they too would go along with him. Kaiba simply nodded as he strode towards the exit. As Kaiba's car pulled up he turned to look at Kai, who had hung back a few steps,

"Aren't you coming?" Kaiba asked, Kai didn't need to be asked twice and got in the back of the car with Kaiba,

"The hotel Isono"

"Of course Mr Kaiba" Isono nodded and put up the divider between back and front giving the two privacy for what came next.

* * *

**Just one more chapter of the KC Grand Prix then it's off to Egypt!**

**I've actually been to Egypt, not the cool interesting bits though. I was in a resort called Sharm El Sheik and it was 100 miles from Cairo and even though we went in December I think getting on a bus in Egypt to drive 100 miles to see a museum no matter how amazing would be a little uncomfortable.**

**I will go back though and see the Museums in Cairo and the Valley of the Kings in Luxor but I'll probably be much older when I do get to go since it costs a lot of money.**

**Like and favourite if you enjoy, leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box, subscribe and become a fan today and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I put out.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next duel the group was scheduled to watch was Rebecca and Leon. However due to Grandpa Moto going missing there was a park wide search initiated to find him. Turned out the Chinese Champion Vivian Wong had 'kidnapped' him in hopes to win Yugi's affections for herself,

"What do people see in him?" Kai wondered aloud while everyone else was cheering Yugi on, "Must be the Pharaoh" she concluded, when taking possession of Yugi the Pharaoh was able to change almost everything about Yugi from his tone of voice to the way he held himself. The Pharaoh was a much more dominant personality as opposed to Yugi's submissive.

That thought brought some very unpleasant images to the forefront of Kai's mind and she had to shake her head physically to rid herself of them. That really wasn't something she wanted to think about.

In the end of course Yugi, or the Pharaoh whichever way you wanted to look at it, won the duel and so the group Grandpa included headed off to watch Rebecca. She was doing well according to the others but whatever Leon did with his strange deck of mostly fairy tale monsters was enough to win the duel.

Yugi congratulated Rebecca on a duel well played anyway and she vowed next time around she would win all her duels and eventually Yugi's affections, something Anzu wasn't best pleased with,

"You look positively green" Kai teased, "You wouldn't have something for our little Yugi now would you Anzu? Or do you prefer his Egyptian counterpart?" the brown haired girl looked positively shocked; making Kai chuckle darkly these people were far too easy to read.

The final match to decide who would duel Yugi would take place the next day so once more the group including Rebecca and Grandpa Moto and Professor Hawkins decided to explore the park in a little more depth.

Kai was content with buying drinks and watching the others go on the rides with Grandpa Moto and Professor Hawkins than actually doing anything. Truth be told it had gotten a little _rough _the previous evening when Kaiba paid a visit to her hotel room and there were bruises all over Kai's body some of which could just about be seen with the low rise jeans and crop top she'd worn that day, she'd noticed Anzu looking at the bruises and biting her lip and was just waiting for her friend to question her about them.

* * *

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Kai asked Anzu, the former was hanging upside down on the latter's bed reading an American Magazine she'd bought earlier on their way home from the park,

"We could go dancing" Anzu suggested looking wearily at the angry red marks and bruises that littered Kai's body, "Kai?"

"Hm?"

"You'd tell me if anyone was bothering you wouldn't you?" Anzu bit her lip as Kai accidentally dropped her magazine and had to stretch to get it back causing her top to ride up her chest further,

"Of course I would" Kai replied, "You're my friend" she shot Anzu a genuine smile something rare and Anzu almost couldn't believe her eyes,

"It's just, you have a lot of bruises" Anzu continued,

"Oh those, those aren't because someone is bothering me" Kai laughed, "No those are trophies"

"Trophies" Anzu asked

"Mm, men you see like to see evidence of their lovemaking prowess and when it comes in the form of bruises and say ligature marks it gives them a sense of achievement. I'm the same, when I see a guy I've been with walking down the street and he has marks on his arms that clearly come from my nails it makes me all tingly inside" Kai looked over to see Anzu wearing another shocked look on her face, "Relax Anzu I won't go into detail. You're too innocent for all the sordid details. I'll just tell Mai" that sentence was designed to get a rise out of the younger girl and it worked like a charm,

"No! You can tell me anything!" Anzu insisted

"Anything?" Kai asked sitting upright on the bed and smiling like a cat that'd just gotten the cream, "You're sure?"

"I'm sure" Anzu nodded to show her resolve,

"Well ok then" Kai slinked over to Anzu much like a snake would and got comfortable on the pillows Anzu had set up all along the headboard, "So last night someone I'm with regularly, I won't put names in here to protect identities, came to see me in my hotel room. He'd had a really bad day and needed to blow off some steam so I suggested things get a little twisted, he agreed and well one thing led to another and I ended up handcuffed to the headboard for most of the night while he took his time with everything.

Of course that escalated to me being blindfolded and while I'm not usually a submissive it was pretty fun for a while. Of course I could only take so much and then it was time to switch positions. I'm much more comfortable being the dominant and I think he liked letting go as well, not being in control for once, not having to take charge can be very freeing for people who have to do it all the time" Kai smirked closing her eyes to relive the night before, "I never knew he had a fetish for biting though I must admit I did wonder before when he was so eager to bite when we met up before –"

"Ok I think I've heard enough" Anzu flailed her arms out in front of her, "You're right I don't want to hear the sordid details save them for your Toxic Twin"

"Oh but that wasn't even that sordid" Kai laughed, "I was going to go into more detail but if you don't want to hear about how good it is to have a man who knows what he's doing between your legs –"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Anzu hit Kai in the face with a pillow, "Oops"

"Oh you're a dead woman!" Kai grabbed a pillow of her own and whacked Anzu right in the face with it.

This continued for a while until both Kai and Anzu ended up on the ground Kai holding Anzu's arms over her head, "Submit!" she yelled in between fits of giggles,

"Never!" Anzu laughed wrestling to get free.

Apparently the noise had gotten the attention of the boys, and because Anzu had left her door slightly open when Kai had entered they were able to pour through it all at once. Staring at the scene before them Yugi went red and quickly rushed out of the room, Duke just smirked while Jou and Honda had to take a minute to realise what was going on,

"A little privacy guys" Kai said addressing the trio of idiots in the doorway before leaning back down and nipping Anzu's neck with her teeth making the girl jolt at the action, "I'm kind of busy here" Kai immediately soothed the wound on Anzu's neck with her tongue in a display simply for the guys,

"We're sorry!" Jou and Honda quickly exited the room pulling Duke with them, the door slammed shut as they left,

"Oh my god that was hilarious!" Kai fell of Anzu laughing so hard she couldn't breathe while Anzu quickly ran to the bathroom to inspect the damage Kai had done in the mirror,

"Is this going to leave a mark?" she cried, "Oh my god it is isn't it?"

"Calm down no one will be able to see it when we go out and anyway I'll cover it for you. It's only a little mark after all"

Before Anzu could kill Kai, and she really looked like she might, Kai left the room quickly returning to her own passing the boys down the hall. Giving them a wink before entering her own room to get ready for the night.

* * *

The next day was the semi final of the KC Grand Championship and Kai was hungover as _fuck_, she and Mai had entered into a drinking contest with a couple of local boys and while Kai could hold her liquor it had not turned out well. She ended up making out with Mai while everyone in the bar cheered them on and Anzu looked on apparently scandalised at their actions. Of course Kai did end up taking one of the local boys home with her, a surfer by nature he had long shaggy blonde hair and a tan that covered every inch of his body, every inch as Kai discovered when she got him into the room with her.

Now she was standing in the Kaiba Dome wishing Mokuba would just turn the damn microphone off and that the crowd would just shut up, hell she would even settle for lying in a dark hole somewhere as long as it was quiet,

"So this is what happens when the Toxic Twins get together" Duke laughed and Kai shot him a dirty look from behind her sunglasses, "Whoops sorry do you have a headache?"

"I'm warning you Otogi I'm not just a pretty face" Kai seethed, "I will make you wish you'd never been born" swearing some more in English as Mokuba continued talking Kai wondered briefly if she could make a quick getaway and not have anyone notice.

Just as she was about to make her move there was another loud noise and Kai looked up with the rest of the crowd to see none other than Kaiba himself land in the middle of the arena on a jet pack, "Damn he's got cool toys" Kai laughed

"I wonder what's going on" Yugi asked, "Mokuba said Kaiba wouldn't be competing at all"

"Maybe he just wants to see who wins this duel so he knows who's gonna face Yugi in the final" Jou offered,

"Hm" Kai hummed in response, each time this week that Kai had seen Kaiba he'd been beyond stressed so Kai really didn't think he'd put all his work aside just to watch one duel and even if he did then surely it would be the final so he could watch Yugi his self proclaimed arch rival beat the pants off some poor sod.

As it turned out however the reason Kaiba had landed was that Sieg Lloyd had entered the tournament under a false name he was in fact Sieg Von Something or Other and he was the head of a rival gaming company who had been left in the ever expanding shadow of Kaiba Corp after Kaiba took over from his Stepfather. Sieg had intended to put his company back on top by producing holograms but he was too late and Kaiba was a step ahead of him and managed to seal the contract with Illusion Industries to provide holograms for official Duel Monsters tournaments, so instead of going back to the drawing board and developing something else Sieg had decided instead he'd bring down Kaiba Corp, "Fool" Kai scoffed.

Also as it transpired Kaiba couldn't kick Sieg out of his tournament because of some arbitrary rule so Kaiba agreed instead to a duel to determine once and for all who was the better man or company head.

* * *

Kaiba won. Without really breaking a sweat, and throughout the duel Kai's hangover had subsided some since Yugi felt bad for her and kept buying her bottles of water. Kai kept telling him she'd be fine with some sleep but he insisted she take the water he was buying for her and then when the Pharaoh took over it turned into an all out fight between the pair,

"You two fight like Serenity and I used to" Jou laughed, "You'd think you were brother and sister"

"If we are I'm older" Kai laughed

"What makes you think you're the older sibling? I'm thousands of years old you're nineteen" the Pharaoh questioned good naturedly,

"It's a matter of principal" Kai said folding her arms over the Pharaoh's head, "I'm taller for a start"

"That means nothing" the Pharaoh swatted at Kai's arms but she simply leant her head on top of her arms,

"Wow comfy. I think I'll just sleep here" while the pair where arguing Kaiba finished Sieg off and stepped down from his platform actually laughing. It made Kai smile a little to see the other let off a little steam, "Eh you know what I'm just gonna find a hole to crawl into and sleep for a year. I'll see you guys later" Kai left her seat and quickly caught up to Kaiba, "Had fun then?" she asked falling in step beside him,

"I admit to nothing" Kaiba answered but Kai could still see the ghost of a smile on his face no matter how he tried to hide it,

"Whatever you say" Kai grinned as she adjusted her sunglasses to keep the glare of the sun out of her eyes, "Fucking sun" she grumbled finishing the last dregs of the bottle of water she'd been carrying,

"What's wrong with you?" Kaiba asked her observing Kai out of the corner of his eye,

"Hangover. I was out last night, tequila shots and the influence of my Toxic Twin"

"Toxic what?" Kaiba asked clearly confused by the turn of phrase, so Kai explained the concept to him which made him chuckle a little, "So that's what you've been doing all week"

"Pretty much though today is the only day I have a hangover and it would be the day when everyone decides they're going to yell and scream at the top of their lungs not to mention your stunt with the jet pack, which reminds me. Where the hell did you get a jet pack?"

"I know people" was the response; Kai simply huffed and changed the subject,

"I suppose now that you've got your kicks in beating someone into submission you'll be going back to the Legion of Doom and won't be requiring my particular brand of stress relief anymore" Kai stopped at a burger place and looked for a moment at the food in the window before her stomach growled and she thought better of her choice,

"You know you could stay for the rest of the summer" Kaiba said not commenting on Kai's stomach

"Mm I have things to do in Japan" Kai replied, "With Grandpa's back acting up and Yugi going off on tours every so often someone needs to watch the shop, once this is over I'll be going back to Japan with the others"

Plus Yugi was going on a fact finding mission to discover the Pharaoh's name and unlock his memories so the group had decided they too would go along with him. Kaiba simply nodded as he strode towards the exit. As Kaiba's car pulled up he turned to look at Kai, who had hung back a few steps,

"Aren't you coming?" Kaiba asked, Kai didn't need to be asked twice and got in the back of the car with Kaiba,

"The hotel Isono"

"Of course Mr Kaiba" Isono nodded and put up the divider between back and front giving the two privacy for what came next.

* * *

**Just one more chapter of the KC Grand Prix then it's off to Egypt!**

**I've actually been to Egypt, not the cool interesting bits though. I was in a resort called Sharm El Sheik and it was 100 miles from Cairo and even though we went in December I think getting on a bus in Egypt to drive 100 miles to see a museum no matter how amazing would be a little uncomfortable.**

**I will go back though and see the Museums in Cairo and the Valley of the Kings in Luxor but I'll probably be much older when I do get to go since it costs a lot of money.**

**Like and favourite if you enjoy, leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box, subscribe and become a fan today and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I put out.**


	8. Chapter 8

The last day of the tournament dawned and Kai yawned burrowing deeper into the sheets she was wrapped in, she really had no desire to get up today and watch Yugi duel some poor kid into submission for hours. She'd much rather spend her last day in LA shopping even if it was only window shopping on Rodeo Drive.

The obnoxious sound of the generic ring tone for a phone drilled into Kai's head and she groaned wondering why the hell her phone was making that noise groping around for the offending piece of technology only to remember that actually she wasn't in her own bed in the hotel. She had instead ended up spending the night with Kaiba since things got rather twisted when Kaiba began to relish in his victory over Zigfried. This time however Kai had refused to be submissive so now Kaiba would be the one wearing long sleeves to cover the marks on his wrists where they'd had to improvise and use the curtain ties as restraints,

"Do you need anything?" Kaiba asked as Kai sat up in the bed,

"Nah I'm good I'll just use the bathroom real quick then head on. I'm sure the others are wondering what happened to me" wrapping the sheet around her Kai was able to quickly make it to the bathroom and change back into the previous days' clothes.

Messily braiding her hair Kai gave Kaiba a curt nod before leaving the room where Roland met her and rode down in the elevator with her before driving her back to the hotel,

"Miss Takahashi?" the older man asked just as Kai was about to get out of the car,

"Hm" Kai wasn't used to Roland talking to her, not really, "What's up?"

"I understand that Mr Kaiba asked you to stay in America for the summer"

"Ah that's what this is about" Kai nodded, "As fun as it is being with a guy who knows what he's doing and isn't afraid to get twisted I have things to do in Japan"

"I understand but I will say this Mr Kaiba seems … happier when you're around" Roland said in his usual stoic manner. Kai sighed,

"Tell him to look me up when he's back in Japan" and with that she got out of the car and headed up to her room.

* * *

"You must have been pretty hungover" Joey joked when Kai met the group in Kaiba Land later that day, they were all packed and would be flying back to Japan once the tournament concluded,

"Yeah remind me never to drink that much tequila again" Kai shook her head, "It wasn't a good idea"

"Oh look they're starting!" Tea all but bounced over to the ridge of the balcony Kaiba had set up for the group to watch the duel, he himself was watching with interest some feet away from Kai, neither made eye contact with the other though Kai could almost sense a disturbance in the force between them.

The duel started and Leon who apparently had wanted nothing more than to duel against Yugi did not seem to be having fun at all. He launched countless assaults, replacing destroyed monsters with more fairytale creatures and reveals he too is a Von Schroder. Everyone gasped at this shocking revelation,

"You know they do kind of look alike" Kai mused, "The kids cuter though"

Apparently though despite Leon also faking his identity, Kaiba couldn't call off the match as it's against the tournament rules, Leon then went on to reveal his motivation to duel, stemming from being ignored by his family in favour of the talented Zigfried.

To distract himself, Leon became engrossed in fairy tales, and started duelling following the creation of a set of fairytale cards. He initially believed this was earning Zigfried's respect, but in reality his older brother saw him as little more than a tool for destroying Kaiba Corp. Determined to earn his brother's love, Leon decided the way to go was to play an illegal Field Spell: The Golden Castle of Stromberg, which infected Kaiba Corp's systems with a powerful virus that rapidly deleted the files and can't be destroyed by card effects.

Rushing off to save his Company's Computer System Kaiba didn't notice the look Kai gave him willing everything to be alright. Yugi decided to help Leon get rid of the Golden Castle of Stromberg, but this proves to be challenging as not only is it unaffected by card effects, it forces all monsters to battle each other regardless of attack strength and forces Yugi to discard half of his deck each turn.

This however proved to be its undoing, as Yugi is left with just one card and so can't discard half of it, destroying the card. Leon then fought valiantly but lost to Yugi's Dark Magician. Zigfried was furious with this, but Leon managed to calm him down and forgives him for being a gigantic prick, "Thank the lord for small miracles" Kai sighed happy this whole tournament business was finally over and done with she just wanted to go home already.

* * *

"Alright has everyone got everything?" Kai and the others were all standing in LAX about to leave for the departure lounge and start the journey home, thankfully the return journey was in first class again or Kai might have actually stayed in America with nothing but the clothes on her back,

"Yeah we're good to go" Joey replied, it seemed he too was itching to return to Japan,

"I guess we'll see you around Duke" Yugi looked up at the taller boy, who grinned,

"You'll see me soon, I'm opening a new Dungeon Dice store in Domino plus I have a date with Serenity" he winked at Kai who rolled her eyes at him

Tristan and Joey however didn't find this in the least bit funny and looked about ready to tear the American Boy limb from limb if he so much as touched Serenity,

"I think we should go now before there's bloodshed" Kai ushered the boys through the door to the departure lounge before hitting them both on the back of the head, "Calm down morons he was only doing that to get a rise out of you"

The group was able to spend the rest of the wait without incident and so once more they embarked on a fourteen hour plane journey from America to Japan, this time though Kai couldn't sleep. She kept wondering if she'd done the right thing in leaving America.

She and Kaiba had always had the understanding that it was just sex, nothing more but there he was asking her to spend the summer with him in America maybe just as stress relief but then again maybe more. And even Roland got involved this time around, the man who never said anything when taking her to and from her clandestine meetings with his boss.

Sighing Kai tried to distract herself with books and games on her tablet but nothing worked she was still fretting about Kaiba and his offer, "Balls" she groaned. It was going to be a long flight.

* * *

The group settled back into life in Domino easily and within a week Kai's parents were home again but they were only staying for a while before jetting off on another lecturing tour. It had become so commonplace now that Kai barely even registered what was going on with her parents or where they were lecturing.

Kai resumed her post as manageress of the Kame Game Shop and whenever Grandpa's back would give out and Yugi would drop everything to care for him Kai revelled in the power she held over the girls who clustered outside the shop waiting for a glimpse of Yugi and the kids who just wanted to look and not buy anything, it was probably not the way Solomon wanted the shop to be run but when he wasn't there Kai did as she pleased.

It was soon time for Yugi's 'secret' trip to Egypt, and once more Kai and the others were going along,

"I feel like I just unpacked this suitcase" Kai complained to Tea as she looked through her wardrobe for clothes that would suit Egypt in the summer and abide by the decency laws in the country,

"I know what you mean. I feel like I just took everything out of my suitcase and now I'm putting it all back in. But Yugi's our friend and so is the Pharaoh and they need our help" Tea said resolutely, Kai simply nodded picking out some more things to take away with her.

* * *

It was late at night when Kai's phone rang; she'd been in the shower so she was just in time to catch it before it rang off,

"Hello?"

_"It's me. Come over I'll send a car so you won't get caught in the rain" _

"I thought you were staying in America for the summer?" Kai asked towelling off her hair and slipping into her nightshirt,

_"That was the plan but apparently I can't trust the people I left in charge here to do anything right_"

"You know what they say if you want something done right you're best doing it yourself"

_"Speaking of which"_

"I'd love to honestly I would I could use a little stress relief but I can't. I'm going to Egypt for two weeks on this archaeology thing my Mother set up through some contacts of hers out there. The rest of the conglomerate is coming with me because my Mother called someone else's mother and it just took off from there" Kai sighed flopping back on the bed

_"You're going to Egypt? You can barely handle the heat here in the summer" _Kaiba laughed down the phone and Kai smiled

"Don't laugh at me! I intend on wearing nothing but shorts and crop tops and drinking as much water as my body can hold. It's only two weeks" without noticing Kai had been curling a strand of her hair around her finger, a nervous habit she'd picked up years before

_"Yes but it's two weeks working out in the sun all day every day" _Kaiba said there was still a trace of the laugh in his voice,

"Stop reminding me" Kai pouted "As if that wasn't bad enough I have to share my tent with the others so I can't even take care of myself! It's torture!" Kaiba laughed again and Kai smiled a little.

The two ended up talking on the phone for much longer than they ever had, Kai didn't even notice until her phone beeped to tell her that her battery was low and in need of charging,

"I didn't even notice we're still talking" Kai said putting Kaiba on speaker so she could look for her charger,

_"How long has it been?" _ Kaiba asked since he clearly didn't realise how long they'd been speaking either, plugging in her charger Kai got underneath the covers of her bed and closed her eyes still intent on talking to Kaiba

"Almost an hour. I should really go to sleep it's a twenty four hour journey with two layovers. I think I might actually cry" she groaned,

_"I thought you liked travelling" _

"I do but I hate travelling in coach where it's hot and sticky and the air hostesses can't serve you alcohol because you're 'underage' it's awful but because we're going as a group I can't use my parents air miles to upgrade" Kai thought she might actually cry,

_"I tell you what the next time you want to go anywhere I'll fly you myself" _Kaiba chuckled at her distress,

"I forgot you're a qualified pilot aren't you" Kai had actually honestly forgot that he was qualified to fly aeroplanes, in her defence all the pair ever did was have sex so it wasn't a surprise she forgot something he'd told her once. The things they didn't know or had forgotten about each other could probably fill a book or two,

_"I also have a private jet as well as a fleet of helicopters and my own fighter plane" _Kai could hear the smirk in his voice, he was teasing her now,

"Oh we're bragging are we? Well I have an amazing alcohol tolerance, I speak two languages fluently and I can put my legs behind my head" she bragged, it was true as well. When she was younger she had an avid interest in gymnastics until her boobs came in and her balance went to hell,

_"You'll have to show me that last one" _Kaiba sounded impressed and Kai could imagine the look on his face when she showed him just how flexible she was

"When I get back I'll show you anything you want" she promised

_"I'll hold you to that. You should get your rest, layovers can be exhausting" _Kaiba said finally, Kai had the feeling he needed to end the call so he could 'take care of business'

"Night" no use in dragging out the conversation any longer, some things were more important

_"Night" _

Kai hung up and got comfortable in bed, tomorrow was going to be a long day and she would need all the rest she could get for an eleven hour flight, granted it was less than flying to America but this would be flying in coach which was known to get pretty damn cramped add Joey and Tristan into the equation and Kai was not looking forward to the flight at all.

* * *

**Aha now we're gonna get the good stuff.**

**I have a lot planned for this next arc. A lot of serious stuff and some poking fun at myself and everyone else who writes fanfiction and thinks it's amazing and brilliant until they forget about it then go back some months later and re read the whole thing and think "OH MY GOD THE WRITING IS TERRIBLE!" and re write everything.**

**Or is that just me? **

**As ever if you like what I do here why not follow/favourite and leave a review below so I know if I'm doing this right. And why not check out my other works and maybe you'll find something you like.**


	9. Chapter 9

Earlier than she'd have liked to be up Kai was unloading her suitcase from the back of a taxi once more outside of Domino City airport,

"Ugh this is the last trip I'm making this summer I swear to god" Kai cursed as she stubbed her toe on Anzu's suitcase,

"There he is!" she called before setting off at a run to catch up with Yugi while Jou and Honda called his name repeatedly,

"Guys?" Yugi was understandably confused he didn't think everyone would show up when he was just about to leave for Egypt, "What are you all doing here?"

Anzu gave Yugi a well rehearsed speech about friendship and that the Pharaoh was their friend as well and they would do everything in their power to get his memories back,

"Plus you all only speak Japanese, if you try speaking Japanese to a bunch of Arabs they're going to look at you very confused. So you need someone who speaks English to go with you" Kai said shrugging her shoulders, "The flight is boarding by the way so we really need to get a move on"

* * *

"I take back everything I ever said about flying in coach. This is amazing!" Kai was more than impressed by Emirates Airlines, they weren't like the cramped stuffy planes she'd been on as a child, instead they were well spaced out seats with a complementary pillow and blanket not to mention free headphones for the personal TV in the back of the seat in front of you and enough space to lean back in your chair without crushing the person behind you. Even take off and landing was smoother than she'd ever experienced.

The group was met in Cairo airport by Marik, Isis and Rashid Ishtar who all thankfully spoke fluent Japanese so there was no need for Kai to translate where they were going from Japanese to English and then explain it to an Egyptian taxi driver,

"You all made it safely then" Marik greeted the group a much calmer boy now then he was in Battle City no longer full of rage, "Although I have to ask Kai what's with the spiky ring?"

"One can never be too careful. I don't want to get stuffed in a basket and presented to some Sheik as his new bride without warning" she joked,

"There aren't any Sheik's where we're going but if you want to be someone's bride I'm sure Rashid wouldn't mind" Marik laughed,

"Thanks and no offence Rashid but I'll pass"

"So how are we going to get to the Pharaoh's tomb?" Yugi asked, "Since that's where the tablet is now"

"We have a car don't worry" Isis stepped in to answer that particular question, "If it's alright with you Yugi may I speak to the Pharaoh?"

"Sure" Yugi smiled ever the obliging boy his parents brought him up to be and in the blink of an eye Yugi was replaced by the Pharaoh,

"My King" Isis bowed,

"Please do not bow there is no need" the Pharaoh said kindly

"What he means is he feels awkward having a woman bow at him in an airport, people might get the wrong idea" Kai chipped in,

"You know Kai I think you'd make a wonderful bride" the Pharaoh turned to her smirking, "I think we should find you a husband before anything else"

"I don't need a husband I have a leaning post" Kai once again leant on top of the Pharaoh's head flattening out his hair, "Ah that's better"

The Ishtar clan gazed on mesmerised by the way Kai and the Pharaoh treated one and other, while everyone else seemed to treat him with respect and even caution Kai felt more than comfortable leaning on his head and even kicking him in the shins when he tried to move, it was an odd sight to behold.

* * *

It was an hour and a half's journey to get to where the Pharaoh's tomb was located. Thankfully at the speed with which Marik drove there was enough of a breeze so the inside of the car wasn't stuffy or cramped. As the group reached the entrance to the tomb the Ishtar's stopped,

"This is as far as we can go" Marik explained, "The rest is up to you. I hope you find what you're looking for"

The Pharaoh nodded his head and thanked Marik, Isis and Rashid for their help. Then taking a last look at the scene around him he headed down into the depths of the tomb the others following closely behind,

"Oh Pharaoh I wanted to give this to you earlier but I forgot" Anzu reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a necklace on a chain Kai recognised as a cartouche. After explaining to the others what it was for that Ancient Pharaohs used to write their names on them Anzu presented the blank cartouche to the Pharaoh saying that when he discovered his name he could inscribe it into the cartouche so he would never forget again,

"Thank you Anzu. Everyone. This means a lot to me" the Pharaoh took a deep breath and turned towards the stone tablet, reaching into the belt at his side he pulled out the three Egyptian God Cards and held them up to the tablet.

It began to glow brightly blinding everyone gathered and Kai had to shut her eyes it was so bright. The next thing she knew she felt a strange pulling sensation behind her bellybutton and when she opened her eyes she could see her friends on the ground below almost as if she were suspended in air, turning her head she noticed the Pharaoh also suspended in air with her. Before either of them could ask what was going on there was another dazzling bright light and Kai's vision turned black.

* * *

Kai's head was killing her. There was a throbbing pain behind her right eye and she felt as if she was about to be sick any moment, groaning she lifted a hand to dull the bright light she could feel on her skin,

"What the fuck happened to me?" she asked aloud when no one responded Kai cracked her eyes open and was met by blinding sunlight, assuming she'd collapsed and hit her head in the tomb and the others had dragged her back to the surface Kai attempted to open her eyes some more. As her eyes gradually got used to the light and the throbbing pain in her head subsided along with the nauseous feeling in her stomach Kai was at a loss for words.

Sprawled out in front of her and for as far as her eyes could see was the desert only it wasn't the one she left. This one was different, older, there were houses dotted out along the horizon and she found herself standing just off a large balcony surrounded by stiff looking people in robes, "What the fuck is going on?" she breathed, deciding to pinch herself to see if maybe she was dreaming Kai realised that her natural pale complexion had been replaced by skin the same colour as Marik Ishtar who'd lived in the desert his whole life.

Just as she was about to ask someone what was going on the curtains that obstructed her view of the people standing on the balcony itself were parted and none other than the Pharaoh walked through them, he seemed just as confused as Kai was and when he caught sight of her his eyes widened in shock. Just as Kai was about to approach him and ask what the hell was going on she was instead ushered away by two women in white. One significantly older than the other both with long dark hair and dark eyes,

"Oh what a glorious day Princess with the new Pharaoh taking his seat at last" the older one said guiding Kai along a series of corridors,

"Wait? Princess? No, no, no you have the wrong girl. Your princess in is another castle" Kai waved her hands in front of her dismissing the idea immediately, she was not under any circumstances a princess

"Oh Princess you always had such a sense of humour it's no wonder Priest Seto wants you for his bride" the younger of the pair sighed,

"BRIDE? Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no" no matter how she protested the two women didn't listen they seemed to think she was their princess no matter what she said.

As they led her into a large room full of ornate furniture Kai collapsed into a plush chair wracking her brain trying to figure out what the fuck was going on, "Maybe I did hit my head on something and this is a delusion caused by my own sense of self" she reasoned, "People have reported having very strange dreams when they're knocked unconscious. Maybe it's a coma dream; ok it's time to wake up now"

"Princess it's time to change for the festival" the older woman called from the far side of the room, "We have prepared your bath"

Deciding to go along with whatever fucked up situation she'd landed in for the moment Kai allowed the women to bathe her and rub scented oils into her body before they dressed her in a white chiffon dress and helped put on enough gold jewellery to make Kai feel like a walking advertisement for thieves and pick pockets.

The younger of the two braided Kai's hair which was no longer it's natural auburn but now a deep brown, as the girl wove strands of gold into her hair the older drew henna designs on Kai's hands and arms. A little kohl liner and Kai was apparently ready to go so once again she followed the two women down a series of winding corridors until they were confronted with two huge doors carved out of solid stone,

"The Princess has arrived!" someone announced and the doors were wrenched open to let Kai walk through. As she did so she noticed a small seat next to the Pharaoh's where the two women from earlier were standing so assuming it was her seat Kai took it.

Once more she tried to turn to the Pharaoh and ask him what the fuck was going on when once again they were interrupted this time by a man who looked exactly like Seto Kaiba. He was telling the Pharaoh all about some sort of festival that was traditional at the coronation of a new King,

"Of course, if it's tradition" the Pharaoh said clearly understanding about as much of his current situation as Kai did,

"In honour of his Majesty and the Princess Elena the festival will now commence!" the Kaiba clone announced. The room was then filled with music and acrobats and dancing girls and enough food to feed the entire Self Defence Force and the US Army for life,

"What the hell is going on here?" Kai hissed to the Pharaoh once everyone's attention had been taken by the festivities,

"I don't know. I remember feeling as if I was floating then next I knew I was standing on the balcony and everyone was addressing me as Pharaoh" the Pharaoh said back, "I'm as confused as you are right now"

"What the hell have we gotten ourselves into now?" Kai groaned, she had really had just about enough of this magic crap, why she wondered couldn't she just have normal friends, normal people who didn't get sent to the shadow realm or back in time to Ancient Egypt.

* * *

The festival was in full swing when the large doors once again burst open but this time it wasn't an expected guest. A man riding a jet black horse and wearing a bright red cloak burst through the doors laden with treasures and dragging a sarcophagus behind him,

"What now?" Kai groaned, this could not end well. As the guards tried to retrain the man he simply laughed and jumped down from his horse his cloak falling to reveal shock white hair and a malicious grin,

"BAKURA!" The Pharaoh yelled, he said something after that as well but Kai was too transfixed by the amount of skin Bakura was showing, this wasn't timid little Ryou this must be the spirit who inhabited the Millennium Ring,

"Protect the Princes" someone yelled and before she could ask what was going on Kai was manhandled off somewhere and ended up back in what she guessed were her rooms.

She was left in the rooms for about a half an hour before someone came to check on her, it turned out to be the Kaiba clone,

"Princess are you alright?" he asked inspecting her for wounds,

"I'm fine. What's going on?" she asked

"That man, Bakura. He's a tomb robber he –" the Kaiba clone bit off the end of his sentence, "I can't say it"

"Spit it out!" Kai ordered, "What's going on?"

"He has desecrated the tomb of your father" the Kaiba clone said finally, for some reason Kai felt a flash of anger and her fists balled at her sides,

"That bastard" she cursed not really knowing why, she felt odd. Angry but didn't know why, something about her father but she couldn't quite put a finger on the memory it was something was on the tip of her tongue and she couldn't quite spit it out,

"He will pay for what he has done I swear it to you" the Kaiba clone said with a look of determination Kai was familiar with on that particular face, "And I promise he will not get away with those awful things he said about you my love" the Kaiba clone took Kai's hand in his own and pressed his lips to her knuckles briefly. This kind of behaviour she certainly wasn't used to from the other man who's face looked like this man in front of her, needless to say Kai was rather confused, especially at the 'my love' comment.

"Thank you Seto" Kai didn't know why she said that either, it just seemed to come out of its own accord, "What about my brother?"

"I'm fine" the Pharaoh's voice sounded in the room and Seto, Kai figured she should call him that now, all but jumped away from Kai, "It's alright Seto I don't mind you are engaged after all"

There it was again. Mentioning that she was supposed to be engaged to this man, Kai shot a confused look at Seto and at the Pharaoh but neither man seemed to respond to her. Seto simply bowed low and held his hand to his heart,

"My King" he swept from the room leaving Kai alone with the Pharaoh, who seemed to be ignoring her as well. Well if he wouldn't answer her about this 'engagement' crap he could answer some other questions,

"So what the hell is going on here?" Kai asked, "I mean one minute I'm me and I'm in Egypt with everyone else wondering how much wine I'd have to give Ishtar to make him take off that ridiculous crop top so I can tie him up" the Pharaoh blanched, "Sorry that might have been too much information. Why the hell am I apologising?"

"I don't know but when you said 'tie him up' I felt slightly ill as if someone had told me something about my sister" the Pharaoh stopped, "Didn't you call me your brother not a minute ago?"

"I did. Why did I do that?"

"I think we're siblings" the Pharaoh concluded, suddenly it all made sense to Kai, the way she'd always acted around the Pharaoh not as a friend but the way someone would act around a sibling. Everyone said it; they acted like brother and sister. So it made sense, sort of,

"You're right. We're brother and sister" Kai slumped down into one of her chairs, "What the hell?"

"I guess some bonds transcend time" the Pharaoh said also collapsing into a chair,

"That just sounds really cheesy" Kai laughed throwing one of her cushions at the Pharaoh, "I suppose if we're brother and Sister I have to find something to call you since I can't just call you Pharaoh all the time"

"Yami" the Pharaoh said at once, "I don't know how I know but Yami"

"Yami it is. Wait doesn't Yami mean Dark?" Kai asked, "I guess that makes sense I mean my full name means light"

"Yes but here they call you Elena" Yami said, "Not Hikari"

"Then I'm all out of ideas. This is pretty fucked up huh?"

"I get the feeling this is only the beginning, there is much more to come" Yami looked out the window towards the desert, "Much more"

* * *

**And here we go. This is the arc I've been looking forward to, where I can really have some fun with the characters. Much plot goodness to come so stay right here, don't you touch that dial!**

**Like and favourite if you enjoy, leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box, subscribe and become a fan today and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I put out.**


	10. Chapter 10

The next day when Kai woke up she'd half hoped to wake in her hotel room in Egypt with Marik Ishtar next to her with marks from being tied up. But more so she hoped that she wouldn't still be in this dust trap that was Ancient Egypt which she for whatever reason found herself integrated into as a Princess none the less.

It honestly sounded like something from a cheesy romance novel or someone who wrote stories on the internet to kill time not real life. Then again things like this had happened before including being trapped in two virtual reality worlds and then there was Marik's split personality from Battle City and the Spirit of the Millennium Ring who cropped up more often than not, real life Kai realised is just as strange as fiction,

"Good Morning Princess. It's a glorious day don't you think?" the older woman from the day before entered her room and opened her damask curtains to let the blinding light in making Kai groan and cover her eyes,

"Yeah it's great" Kai muttered sarcastically but neither of the women who'd entered her room seemed to take much notice, "So what happened last night then? With that Bandit?"

"The Palace Guards are out in full force looking for him and Master Mahad of the Pharaoh's royal court is devising a strategy to deal with that horrible shadow beast the Bandit controls" the younger girl said easily,

"Kira!" the older woman chastised, "You need not worry Princess, the Pharaoh has everything under control I'm sure" Kai raised an eyebrow at the older woman before turning with a grin to the younger,

"Kira wasn't it?"

"Yes Princess"

"Tell me more about this Shadow Beast" Kai had a feeling learning about this Shadow Beast would benefit her in some way.

She was right. The way the girl talked about it Bakura had an ancient form of Duel Disk on his wrist and he was able to summon forth a terrible monster named 'Diabound' but the Pharaoh was able to call forth the Egyptian God Obelisk to protect his people, "Where is my brother now?" Kai asked the older woman,

"The Pharaoh is in the gardens princess" she replied, "But he has asked that you stay in your rooms until they catch the Bandit Bakura"

"Not happening" Kai found the dress she'd taken off the night before and forgoing shoes made her way out into the garden, probably because her feet knew where to go when her head didn't, and was quick to find Yami,

"Stay in my rooms?" she questioned, "What the hell!"

"I just want you to be safe" Yami told her, there was a girl cowering behind him who looked oddly familiar, her name was on the tip of Kai's tongue, oh what was it,

"Mana" that was it, Mana. She was Yami's friend and they'd played together when they were little because Kai was older than they were so she didn't want to play with her baby brother,

"Yes Princess?"

"Is he confining you to your rooms?"

"No Princess"

"Mana is a magician in training so she has the skills to protect herself should there be another attack on the Palace" Yami reasoned, "You do not possess the necessary skills to defend yourself and as it stands I didn't like the way Bakura was looking at you"

"Oh ye of little faith" Kai grinned and called over one of the guards stationed around the walls of the garden. Taking his sword from him Kai was able to show off an impressive range of skills relating to the blade, "And there's much more than that"

The previous evening when she'd been left to her own devices Kai had found a whole hidden stash of knives, daggers and swords. As it turned out she was pretty handy with a blade,

"I didn't know" Yami was actually amazed,

"I can look after myself" Kai laughed, "Plus I've been in a fair few fights" she added in an undertone so Mana wouldn't hear before winking at him,

"Princess you're amazing!" Mana was transfixed by the apparent skill Kai had shown,

"So as you can see there is absolutely no reason for me to be confined to my room. I can more than look after myself" Kai grinned at Yami who sighed,

"I still don't like the way Bakura was looking at you" he told her, "He's up to something and if he thinks he's going to include you then he has another thing coming"

"Aw that's sweet but I'm your big sister I'm supposed to be the one looking after you not the other way around" Kai put her hand atop Yami's patronisingly, he was still shorter than she was even here in Egypt,

"Must you continue to hold your age over my head?" Yami asked trying to dislodge Kai who had now taken to leaning on him,

"It's not really that hard to hold things over your head, you're pretty short" to prove her point Kai stood up to her full height a good three inches taller than Yami,

"You know I can very easily banish you for being disrespectful" Yami glared at Kai who simply laughed,

"Yes but then Mother would come back from the spirit world and haunt you for doing it" Kai laughed.

* * *

It seemed that things were going well until it transpired that Mahad had gone out into the desert to the Magician's Training Ground to fight Bakura once and for all. He had his apprentices' seal the entrance to the cave so that no matter what happened Bakura would never escape.

Too bad it didn't work. Bakura's Diabound was too powerful for Mahad's Illusion Magician and he was beaten, he used the last of his power however to fuse himself with his monster creating the 'Black Magician' whose stone tablet was brought back to the Palace and placed in Yami's sanctuary so Mahad could continue to protect his Pharaoh even now.

That night the Palace was deathly quiet, no one wanted to speak much after what had happened to Mahad and Mana was absolutely distraught at the fate of her master. So Kai simply returned to her rooms and dismissed her ladies in waiting choosing instead to sit on her windowsill and look out at the desert,

"What the hell am I doing here?" Kai asked, she had been no help at all so far to anyone. What use were her skills with bladed weapons if she couldn't use them to help Yami or anyone else here for that matter, "Ugh" leaning back and letting her head touch the cold stone of her window Kai sighed closing her eyes,

"Trouble sleeping Princess" a familiar voice asked. Kai opened her eyes and there standing in her room was none other than Bakura,

"Not that it's any of your business" Kai replied calmly, "And anyway it's rather impolite to enter a ladies room unbidden"

"Oh my apologies Princess. And here I thought American girls had no qualms about letting men into their rooms"

"What did you just say?" Kai leapt down from the window,

"I thought that would get your attention" Bakura smirked, "You are Half American Half Japanese aren't you?"

"How the hell did you know that?" Kai demanded,

"Oh I know a great many things Hikari" Bakura used Kai's full name seemingly on purpose as if referring to her in same way the Spirit of the Millennium Ring would refer to Ryou,

"Looks like it, so why don't you spread that knowledge a little hm?" Kai adjusted her stance should Bakura try anything she would be prepared,

"Oh don't worry Princess I'm not going to hurt you" Bakura laughed,

"Then what are you here for?" Kai asked him, she suddenly realised what Yami meant by the way Bakura was looking at her, Kai didn't much like it either,

"Well this is just a friendly visit to see if you'll tell your brother how easy it is for me to get into your rooms. Then again if you do tell him he'll lock you in here for good and you won't be able to help him" Bakura laughed, "And I'm sure your fiancée wouldn't appreciate there being another man in your room"

So apparently Bakura knew something about this fiancée business too. Maybe he'd answer her, seeing as he seemed to want to stir things up,

"What do you know Bakura?"

"Only that this Princess was madly in love with that Priest, they're engaged to be married any day now" he grinned at her, "Why? Didn't your brother tell you?"

"You know full well he wouldn't know either" she shot back, "Since you know I'm American I'm assuming you know neither of us 'remember' anything that's going on right now"

"Such a pity, I hear it was a beautiful wedding too. I suppose you'll have to experience it first hand to remember it in the future" he was getting on her last good nerve now; she would _not_ be getting married no matter what anyone said.

"Alright you've made your point. You can sneak in any time you like and I should be wary of you because you're the great Bandit Bakura. But here's the thing I'm not afraid of you" Kai shot her own smirk at Bakura, "So bring out your Diabound and try and kill me, I might not know how to Duel but you can be damn sure I'm not going down without a fight" Kai glared at Bakura grabbing one of the many knives she'd hidden away in her room,

"I said I wouldn't hurt you Princess and I meant it. I will however give you a choice, stay here with the Pharaoh and his ilk and be counted as one of them and when the time comes for them to be destroyed then you too will be destroyed with them or come with me now and I will give you anything you could ever possibly want"

"Anything" Kai asked loosening her grip on the knife she held in her hand. She could leave the palace, go with him, she wouldn't have to get married. No, she had to stay. She had to help the Pharaoh regain his memories like she said she would, her grip on the knife remained lose even after Kai made her decision and Bakura seeming to find this encouraging took a step closer to Kai,

"Anything"

"Alright then I want to stay here" Kai swung her knife sharply at Bakura who didn't have time to avoid the attack and Kai managed to slash him right across the chest, "Nice try though. That might have actually worked on anyone else"

Bakura didn't seem to think this was entirely funny, instead his face twisted into an angry scowl,

"Fine. Then be destroyed" with that he stole out of the window and into the night leaving Kai standing in the room still holding her knife,

"Victory dance" Kai laughed launching into the running man, "You know this Princess thing mightn't be so bad after all. Now all I have to deal with is this marriage bullshit"

Resolving to sleep with the knife under her pillow Kai quickly shut the curtains and crawled into the too large bed before drifting off.

* * *

**The endings a bit shit but I couldn't think of exactly how to end it so you get this.**

**As ever if you like what I do here why not follow/favourite and leave a review below so I know if I'm doing this right. And why not check out my other works and maybe you'll find something you like.**


	11. Chapter 11

It was a week before anything happened. A week of waiting on the edge of seats, of jumping at shadows and of Kai wondering when Bakura would come back to get her for slashing his chest the way she had.

So deciding to be fully prepared for the Thief's return she trained for hours in a corner of the garden she was sure no one would look. She trained with small knives and daggers and with larger swords until she was sure that if the situation called for it she would be able to help Yami,

"Princess!" Priest Seto's voice made Kai jump and drop the sword she had been practising with,

"Crap" Kai muttered, no doubt this Seto wouldn't want her practising with a sword in case she hurt herself, "Seto!" she turned to the brown haired man with a bright smile hoping to distract him, "What brings you out here?"

"I went looking for you but your ladies maids said you were in the gardens. I never suspected you'd be doing something so dangerous"

"Ah well you see –" before Kai could finish her sentence Seto cupped her chin in his hand and brought his lips down on her own in a passionate kiss. When he released her Kai was at a loss for words,

"It is admirable that you want to help my love but fear not today Priest Shada and I went into the surrounding villages to find more shadow beasts and we came across a girl who would be the saviour of us all" Seto wrapped and arm around Kai and brought her tightly to his chest planting a kiss on the top of her head, "I have spoken to the King and he has agreed to let us be married at once!"

"What? Say that again" Kai asked darkly but before Seto could answer her she stormed into the palace and straight into the throne room, "You and I are going to have some words" she growled at Yami before shooting a dark look around the room, "Everybody out!"

Apparently not needing told twice everyone in the room left very quickly leaving Kai to bring the full force of her fury on Yami,

"You can't just storm in here and make demands you know" Yami gave her a dark look of his own, "In case you've forgotten Bakura is out there somewhere plotting to kill both of us!"

"Plotting to kill you maybe, what I'd like to know however is why you think I need to be married off?" she asked her anger bristling every moment she stood in front of her _brother_

"Seto is a good man. He will protect you" was the only answer she got before Yami turned his back on her,

"Protect me? I don't need protecting, that damn Thief was here before in my room for fucks sake and yet I'm still standing! You wanna know why? Cause I took care of it myself! I don't care who Seto is I am _not_ marrying him"

"You mean Bakura was in the palace? In your room? And you didn't tell me! Gods Kai he could have killed you!" Yami yelled

"But he didn't and I was able to fight for myself! Which is why I'm telling you I don't need to be married!"

It was no use, her words weren't getting through to him, she could see it in his eyes. She should have never mentioned Bakura,

"GUARDS!" Yami yelled, and of course about ten of the muscled idiots came bursting into the room, "The Princess is to be confined to her room until the preparations have been made for her wedding in two days time. She is to be prepared for the ceremony by her maids and brought to this room in exactly two days time where she will marry Priest Seto. Take her away"

"Hey! Just wait a minute!" all at once Kai was grabbed by about six guards and no amount of kicking and squirming could get them to let her go. They locked her in her room and told her there would always be two men posted outside the door and by the bottom of her balcony so she couldn't leave until it was time for the wedding.

She was trapped.

* * *

In two days the only people Kai saw were her maids who came in on the second day to 'prepare' her again by bathing her and painting henna tattoos on her hands and feet, the older of the two spoke to Kai while she brushed her long dark hair out,

"This is a momentous day princess!"

"Yeah I suppose it is, for my brother anyway" she grumbled, she was still trying to think of a way out of all this,

"You are nervous. It is perfectly understandable; you have your duties as a wife to perform after all. But I will tell you a secret, you need not be nervous, simply lie still and let Priest Seto tell you what to do it will all be over before you know it"

"I should certainly hope not!" Kai was shocked to hear this, she thought at least as a Princess she'd get to enjoy the one thing about marriage she wasn't completely against, hardcore honeymoon sex. But to be told just lie there until he's done was a big shock. She needed to get out of here, the heat in this godforsaken desert was sending her hormones haywire and she seriously needed something to fuck or someone to fuck her.

"Not to worry Princess the Priest will be gentle I'm sure" the woman said nothing more on the subject only furthering the horrible mood Kai was in.

After she was 'prepared' she was brought down to the throne room by the maids carefully followed by the guards to make sure she didn't run. She was led like some sort of animal to stand in front of her brother's throne and made pay attention as Priest Akanaden performed the marriage rites, even though there was nothing for her to say at all.

When the ritual was over Seto took Kai in his arms again and kissed her wildly making the other members of the court cheer and congratulate them,

"Oh yes Congratulation indeed" a cold voice sneered, Kai spun around on the spot. Bakura was standing in the doorway with unconscious Guards by his feet, "I always did love weddings"

"Really? On my wedding day?" Kai asked sarcastically, "This is when you plan your big comeback? To be fair I can't blame you it's not much of a wedding"

"Stand behind me my love!" Seto threw himself in front of Kai and held his Millennium Rod out in front of him to protect the both of them,

"Oh how touching but I think you'll find your new bride is more than capable of protecting herself. Now be a good boy and step aside" Bakura yelled,

"Never" Seto made to push Kai further behind him but she ducked around his arm and ended up standing at his front,

"So what you want to get even for that lovely scar on your chest?" Kai laughed, "Well if you're that desperate to get beaten by a girl then let's go"

"Princess!" one of the Royal Guard threw Kai a sword which she caught with ease, Kai nodded in thanks to the man,

"En Guard!" Kai pointed her sword directly at Bakura who grinned maliciously at her,

"Diabound" the beast in question suddenly appeared from behind Kai, before she could react the beast grabbed her around the waist and squeezed making Kai cry out in pain as her ribs were crushed and her world went dark.

* * *

When Kai opened her eyes again her ribs hurt and she realised she was tied to a pole in the middle of an abandoned house,

"Shit" ropes were a problem, locks she was fine with having learnt years before how undo the locks on almost every type of handcuff with a bobby pin and minimum fuss, ropes on the other hand needed to be cut off and Kai knew she wouldn't have a blade on hand,

"Oh look who's awake" Bakura entered the house with a grin on his face,

"Figures" Kai sighed, "Ok you've made whatever point you wanted to make so you can let me go now, these ropes are chaffing my wrists. And not in the good way either"

"I don't think I've made my _point_ just yet Princess" Bakura sneered, "Consider this payback for your little attack"

"Oh my God you seriously can't be mad about that!" Kai scoffed, "One I'm a ninety pound girl and you're supposedly the Great Thief King" Bakura snorted indignantly at the word 'supposedly' taking great offence apparently that anyone would think he wasn't the Great Thief King, "And two I barely scratched you whereas I was knocked unconscious dragged into the desert and tied to a pole in the middle of someone's house"

"Not just someone" Bakura bit out harshly, "But you wouldn't understand. I'm sure no one bothered to tell you"

"Tell me what?" Kai asked, Bakura was starting to get on her nerves with his cryptic bullshit and kidnapping, "If there's something you know that I don't then please share with the rest of the class"

"Oh but I wouldn't want to tarnish your rose tinted view of your glorious Father"

"If my Father did something to you then you deserved it"

"No one deserved what your father did!" Bakura roared, "Alright Princess if you're so eager to learn then let me tell you a story. A story about a village of men and women and children who were brutally murdered so that your Father could gain power"

"My Father would do no such thing!" Kai bit back, her Father had been a good man a righteous man who protected his people from Hittite Invaders. Kai was just a girl when the men from the north had tried to take the lands of Egypt as their own and her father had beaten them with the power of the newly forged Millennium Items,

"Oh but he would" as Bakura launched into his story Kai was only half listening as she groped around behind the pole she was tethered to for a piece of glass or something sharp to cut her bonds with, had she been in her own body she could have simply dislocated her shoulder and slipped out of her bonds that way but injuries she sustained as Kai clearly didn't mean Elena had those same injuries so Kai was left groping blindly for some way to free herself.

Finally finding a piece of jagged metal Kai began to cut the ropes that bound her hands. Still only half listening to Bakura, or at least that was until he mentioned the Millennium Items being forged from the bodies and souls of ninety nine human beings,

"You're lying!" Kai spat, there was no way her father would condone such a heinous act, then a memory hit her like a ton of bricks.

She was twelve years old and Atem was ten, they had gone to the temple in the Palace to pray to the Gods and her father had thrown himself at the feet of Osiris and begged forgiveness for something and pleaded with the Gods not to punish his children for his mistake. Kai never understood what kind of mistake could be so horrible that the Pharaoh himself a God among mortal men had to beg forgiveness.

Now she did.

Her quest to free herself forgotten Kai felt as though all the air had been knocked out of her lungs. How could her Father have done something like this? She felt dirty now, tainted, she had always marvelled at the power of the Millennium Items but now that she knew how they were made she felt sick,

"Now you see Princess why I'm so determined to kill your Bastard of a Brother. The Son must pay for the Sins of the Father" Bakura announced grandly before sweeping out of the house and into the night beyond,

"No" Kai breathed, "Father would never have allowed such a horrible tragedy to happen" the more she thought about it the more Kai was convinced her Father knew nothing of what had happened and the men who had slaughtered Bakura's people were acting under the orders of another, but who in the palace had power to rival the Pharaoh?

* * *

**Gonna halt here and continue in the next chapter. **

**Stay tuned for a daring rescue and an epic battle of Good against Evil. **

**Or something like that**

**As ever if you like what I do here why not follow/favourite and leave a review below so I know if I'm doing this right. And why not check out my other works and maybe you'll find something you like.**


	12. Chapter 12

After Kai had managed to free herself she began the search around the room for anything that could be used as a defensive weapon. If video games had taught her anything then boxes and crates would be a good place to look.

While searching the abandoned house Kai couldn't help but think about everything Bakura had told her and she found herself empathising with him. If someone had done to her what whoever it was had done to Bakura she'd be out for blood too,

"The question here is who gave that order?" Kai asked aloud, wrecking her memories she came up with more questions than answers and more blank spots in her memory than she would have liked, it would seem that even though she was Elena she didn't have all the downloadable content yet, "I guess I just have to do more missions" Kai laughed slightly to herself before resuming her search.

She didn't come up with anything she could justifiably use, just pieces of debris and stones ranging from simply pebbles to giant rocks nothing that could really be used to defend or even attack, "Balls" so Kai ventured out of the house and had to shield herself from the sun, it was evening when she'd been taken from the Palace and who knows how long she'd been in Kul Elna, for now it seemed the best course of action was to slip away un noticed and try to make it back to the Palace or to another village where she would be able to get a weapon and maybe even a horse to make her way back.

Sticking to alleyways and crouching behind the ruin of old houses Kai was able to do just that. Neither Bakura or his men seemed to be anywhere around making the whole thing a little too easy perhaps, Kai wondered if Bakura was planning for her to leave and run back to the palace so she could flush out whoever it was that destroyed his village. Or to lead him right to Yami so he could have his vengeance on him, "Not on my watch"

* * *

It took at least an hour to cross the desert and find another village, they recognised her at once and gave her food and water and one of the women gave her a scythe used for cutting herbs as her weapon, they couldn't give her a horse but they did give her a skin full of water and directions on how to get back to the palace via the river,

"May the gods be with you on your journey Princess" the town's Elder blessed Kai's forehead and she set off, surely the Palace Guards would have been looking for her Kai thought so if she stuck close to the river then hopefully they would be able to find her and bring her back safely so Kai could tell Yami all that Bakura had told her and perhaps between the two of them figure out who it was that had ordered the destruction of Kul Elna.

Finding the river would be the hardest part of the journey being as deep in the desert as she was Kai could only see sand and the occasional well for a village to collect water from. More than once Kai had to stop to refill her skin from these wells but soon enough they too became few and far between as Kai lost sight of the small desert villages altogether. But she kept on walking knowing that if she stopped for even a moment she could get buried in the sand or worse die of heat exhaustion so Kai kept walking in the hope that over the next dune she'd be able to see the Palace.

* * *

Finding the river was easier than expected. Kai could smell it as soon as the wind changed in her direction and following her nose was somehow the easiest thing Kai had ever done,

"I guess the Princess isn't all sweetness and nice after all" Kai chuckled as she knelt by the river bed to wash some of the dirt and sweat from her skin, she could see the Palace in the distance rising up imposing against the azure sky, it was coming close to the middle of the day and if Kai didn't find her way back soon she would bake in the heat.

Fastening a scarf she'd been given around her mouth and her head Kai set off again, it would be best to travel somewhat in disguise just in case any of Bakura's Men had returned to the city and were waiting on her to be let into the Palace so they could follow her to Yami. So picking her way through the reeds in the river bank Kai took what she knew was the long way back to the city. Sneaking through back streets felt somehow alien to Kai as if she'd never done it in her life before, she had to constantly remind herself that she wasn't well herself, this was Elena who had lived all her life as a Princess and never wanted for anything so of course she'd never snuck out late at night or left school early to meet a boy and had to sneak back through alley ways and secret short cuts so no one would notice her.

Finally making it back to the palace Kai looked around carefully for anyone suspicious, of course if any of Bakura's men or even Bakura himself were in the surrounding area they weren't likely to make themselves known to her, so with this in mind she removed the scarf from around her head and marched up the steps to the palace past the guards who were somehow amazed to see her walk past them.

Kai marched directly to the throne room and threw the doors open expecting to find Yami or at least one of the guardians. She was half right, entering the massive throne room Kai found Shimon and only Shimon,

"Princess!"

"Yes I know it's a miracle a woman who can follow directions, where's my brother?" Kai demanded of the older man who bore a striking resemblance to one Solomon Moto,

"The Pharaoh did not return with you?" Shimon asked looking very worried indeed,

"No I made my own way back, why where did my brother go?"

Shimon clearly didn't want to answer Kai so something horrible must have happened between the time it took for her to be taken to and return from Kul Elna, how to get the old man to fess up was going to be hard,

"Elena!" Kai whipped around when Seto's voice called her from the doors to the throne room, in three very long strides Seto was across the room and holding Kai tightly in his arms, "I thought you were lost to us forever"

"Is this a women can't follow directions joke?" Kai wondered aloud, "CauseI know where I live and I know how to get here. Even from the middle of fuck ass nowhere"

Seto released his grip on Kai and stared at her strangely, Shimon too was looking at Kai like she had two heads, clearly princesses were not supposed to swear, "Seto where is my brother?" Kai demanded quickly changing the subject,

"Elena I do not want to worry you –"

"Then don't all you have to tell me is where I can find my brother and if you don't spit it out so help me Ra I will refuse you entry to my bed for our entire married life" Kai shot an icy stare at Seto who shrunk back,

"After the battle with Bakura to win you back from his grasp the Pharaoh went missing and we have been unable to find him" Isis spoke making Kai turn around to face the woman, "The Royal guard, Master Mahado's Magicians and men recruited from the Villages and Towns have been searching for him for days now"

"Days? How long was I gone?"

"You were gone for three days Princess" Shimon answered, "The Pharaoh too has been gone three days"

"Three days and you still haven't found him?" Kai was shocked, where there really that many places to look for a missing King, "Someone fetch me a horse!" she commanded, "I'll look for him too"

There was a cry of 'no' from many of the guards and even some of the priests but one more icy glare was enough to silence the outcry. Heading towards the stables Kai took a small detour to her room and grabbed the old duel disc from the stash of weapons along with some small blades just in case. She didn't know why she grabbed the duel disc all she knew was that Yami needed her help and she was damned if she was just going to sit by and watch.

* * *

**Shows up months late with Blue Eyes Mountain like yo.**

**I am so sorry guys I sort of lost my muse for this story and it's still on a little hiatus cause I'm still working on it plus working on other stuff as well so updates for this are going to be hella sporadic. Also there have been small changes made to the relationship between Kai and Priest Set in previous chapters to fit the idea I had for the end of this story arc in my head. So check that out and I guess I'll see you guys in the next update. ****  
**

**Like and favourite if you enjoyed. Subscribe and become a fan today and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I put out.**

**Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

As it turned out Kai needed have joined a search party at all. It seemed that Isis had found Yami with the aid of her ancient Egyptian duel monster, apparently he was a few miles outside the village towards the east in a rocky area of the desert, he had been spotted leaving a cave presumably where he had been recovering from Bakura's attack.

As such the Priest Shada and his men were closet to recovering Yami and had sent word that they were headed after Bakura. The rest of the priests and all the cavalry that could be spared from the palace were to follow and aid the Pharaoh in his 'holy task'. Kai made up her mind to go with them, she wouldn't want her last words to Yami to be those of hate. While it was true she hated being forced to marry the way she had Kai had a feeling that it wasn't all Yami's doing.

Priest Seto however seemed to have other ideas about Kai's following the priests and soldiers,

"My love please wait inside the palace whilst we recover the pharaoh" he pleaded, Seto had been the one to tell Kai the good news and was now trying to coax her down from her horse to stop her from riding out with the priests and the palace guard,

"How many times must I tell you I'm going before you get it? The pharaoh is my brother and I will not sit idly by while his life is at risk" Kai shot back, "I don't care what you say Seto I'm going with you. Need I remind you our marriage is not consummated and should I wish for a divorce I would have perfect grounds for one"

Seto looked shocked for a moment until his expression changed. Something Kai had seen before, something worn many times on the face of Seto Kaiba, his browns furrowed and his mouth turned downwards into a scowl as he grabbed Kai's wrist tightly,

"You may be a princess but you are my wife and if I tell you not to do something you will obey me!" his grip on her wrist tightened as he tried to pull her from the horse. Kai refused to be moved and instead did what she would in any situation; she kicked her 'husband' right in the chest,

"Now you listen to me you asshole, if you ever and I mean ever try that shit again I will have you hung drawn and quartered while you're still alive. I will send the pieces of your body to the far corners of the earth and I will have your name stricken from history as a traitor and a coward. So I suggest that you call for your own horse and come along because my brother might not be safe yet and I am damned if I'm going to let that bastard thief get away with whatever it is he's planning"

Seto glared at Kai for a moment. He clearly hadn't expected this kind of resistance from his new bride, Kai herself had felt her body react in shock when he'd grabbed her wrist so clearly the princess wasn't someone who had seen that sort of a face on her lover before. Kai knew though, that was the true face of Priest Seto, she knew what kind of man he was now and she would not be taken lightly by him or any man.

"My horse" Priest Seto called, a guard rushed forward with a brown stallion which the priest mounted beside Kai, "I will remain next to the princess"

"The princess does not need to be guarded" Kai bit out, "I can take care of myself" true enough someone had attached a sword and scabbard to her horses saddle should Kai need the use of it,

"You are my bride and I will not let harm befall you" Seto said loud enough for everyone to hear, before leaning in closer so only Kai could hear him, "at least not until you have born me a son" his face was deadly serious and that scowl still rested on his lips.

Kai laughed. She was used to the serious face of Seto Kaiba so this priest didn't scare her in the least, maybe she could handle him the same way she handled all men. Surely now that she had married him he'd be determined to get into her bed and her underpants,

"We shall see my lord Priest, first you have to prove to me that I did not marry a meek man" Kai grinned, that should do the trick.

Seto didn't have time to respond before the guards and priests all began to move, true to his word he remained by Kai's side the entire time that serious look never leaving his face.

* * *

The ride to the village of Kul Elna was a long one and the longer Kai rode beside Priest Seto the more uncomfortable she felt, which made her wonder; she had no memories of ever having feelings for the man beside her. Elena seemed only to know the man as a guardian of her brother and wielder of a millennium item, if this was true then why had Seto been so determined to marry her?

"Husband I have a question" Kai figured it best to address this man by his title if she wanted any information out of him,

"What?" was the only response given, Seto didn't even turn to look at her which made Kai even more curious about their supposed relationship,

"Do you love me?"

This made him turn to face her. Apparently he thought her question was funny because he laughed,

"Of course I love you, it is why I married you" somehow Kai didn't believe him, he never addressed her by name always 'my love' or 'princess' surely if he was in love with her he would call her by name,

"Really, because somehow I think someone put you up to marrying me" it was a working theory of course but with the knowledge she had Kai could pretty much piece together what might have happened.

Someone in the palace had told Seto that if he was an ambitious man that marrying the princess would mean he was directly related to the royal family and should something ever happen to the Pharaoh or should there be no heir to the throne then Seto himself would become the next Pharaoh.

Seto seemed to realise that Kai wasn't as stupid as he had thought and he laughed again,

"Lord Akanaden had mentioned before that it would be mutually beneficial for us to wed, I believe he was the most influential in convincing the pharaoh to give us his blessing. He spoke quite adamantly to Lord Siamun about the issue"

"I fucking knew it. So this is just so you can be king?" Kai had no issue with ambition, what she took issue with was this Priest deceiving Elena and by virtue of her current situation Kai as well and making them both believe that this was a marriage for love because if it was happening in the world of Yami's memories then it happened 3,000 years ago as well.

"It is for both our benefits Princess, should something happen to the Pharaoh then I would be king and so would our son, you would be the mother of the next Pharaoh" Seto seemed very pleased with himself at this thought. Kai was, however, less than pleased with her so called husband's actions,

"Then you should have said that from the beginning. I have no problems with ambition my lord Seto, what I have a problem with is lying and deceit. If you had simply told me that you wanted a marriage of convenience I would have accepted right away, but you led me to believe you were in love with me a feeling which I do not share and as such have tricked me into marriage"

Seto looked shocked to hear that Kai didn't love him. She supposed that he would have assumed the princess would and even if it were the case where she didn't share the Priest's feelings that she wouldn't have spoken out about it. Kai was beginning to hate this princess more and more,

"Something is different about you Elena. You are not the girl I remember, the shy and timid creature who would not harm a single fly" Seto peered curiously at Kai, "that being said however I much prefer you as you are now. I have chosen a fine wife"

Kai would be lying if she said that didn't give her ego a little boost. To be preferred as she was over the shy, timid princess was exactly what she wanted to hear. She grinned at Seto,

"Well then my husband when this is over and Bakura is dead why don't you finally consummate this marriage so I don't have to divorce you and take a new husband, perhaps Shada or Kalim would acquiesce to marrying me. I would have preferred Mahad but he has departed this world so I suppose I may do with second best."

Seto looked furious for a moment and then laughed again. He grabbed the reins of Kai's horse and brought the animal close to his own so there were only a few inches of a gap between them. Using the hand that wasn't holding onto the reins of both horses Seto grabbed Kai's face and brought their lips together harshly.

Kai responded in kind to her husband's affections and nipped his bottom lip with her teeth the way she knew the Kaiba back in Domino always responded to eagerly. This Seto too seemed to relish this kind of attention and groaned slightly before Kai pulled away,

"Temptress" Seto glared at her before releasing her horse again.

They were close now. Kul Elna jut out of the horizon, there Kai would find Yami and she would apologise for the way she'd behaved. She would also find Bakura and so help her she would give him more than a scar to complain about.

No one tried to destroy her family. No one.

* * *

**Shows up months late with a cup of blue eyes mountain like yo. **

**I know it's been a long time but I lost my muse for this story and I hadn't watched DM in a long time. I'd gone off and watched all the spin offs and I started rping on tumblr but recently I went back to watch the DM subs for this arc just to see how different things were and my muse came back.**

**So I'm gonna do my best to complete this arc and then the story as best I can. I can't promise a regular update pattern since I am in Beauty School again and I won't be finished until March but since Christmas is really only a few weeks away I'll hopefully be able to write some more over that time.**

**If you like what I do here why not follow or favourite this story, leave a review and let me know what you think of my writing and characters it really makes my day to know what you all think and lastly why not check out some of my other works while you're here and maybe you'll find something you like.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
